First Impressions
by Pookieh
Summary: Her whole life, Katniss Everdeen was raised to believe her only goal in life was to find a suitable husband and marry. Upon meeting the standoffish Peeta Mellark, she could not be more put off by the notion of marriage. However, unbeknownst to her, there is a reason behind Peeta's demeanor, if only she chose to look beyond her biased first impression. THG/Pride & Prejudice AU Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic is rated 'M' for adult themes. I do not own any of the characters of The Hunger Games or of Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."_

_- Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen_

Katniss Everdeen enjoyed walking. In fact, she quite enjoyed it. She enjoyed the feeling of the brisk morning air as it filled her lungs. She enjoyed the feeling of the dew that collected on the hem of her dress as she trudged through the fields that boarded the estate she had come to call home. She enjoyed how the morning fog surrounded her in a veil of invisibility. She enjoyed the peaceful calm she felt and how it cleared her mind and settled her soul before the start of each day. Of all the things she had come to enjoy since arriving at Seamfirth, it was the walking.

As she approached the stone wall that separated the estate from the neighboring field, she sat atop the wall to watch the sunrise. She could just make out the sun peeking over the trees. It burned a bright, molten orange, painting everything in its path with a soft, warm glow. A new day with a new beginning laid waiting. She observed that the walls of the house were starting to show wear from the elements over the years, but for the most part, it had remained unchanged since she stepped foot here twelve years ago.

* * *

The two Everdeen sisters had arrived on the doorstep of Seamfirth shortly after the passing of their father and mother. They had met their unfortunate and untimely demise after a fire had claimed their lives. It was speculated that the fire had started in their bedroom from what they assumed had been a candle that had not been properly distinguished. Even though the fire had not claimed the whole house, it was a miracle that the two young girls had escaped with their lives.

A few days later, they had packed what few belongings they were able to recover from their smoke damaged home and waited anxiously to be collected by their father's only living male relative. It was decided upon that they were to live with him and his family at their estate. They had never met him nor heard of him. Katniss was unsure of their exact relation, but the gentleman who had come by to inform her of what was to become of them mentioned he was her father's cousin. To Katniss though, he was nothing more than a stranger.

Mr. Abernathy received the news of his cousin's passing only a day before he was scheduled to collect the two orphaned girls. It did not leave him much time to make preparations for the new arrivals, but what he was most concerned over was his wife's nerves. The news had initially come as a shock to Mrs. Abernathy, but he reassured her it was for the best and not to dwell on the unfortunate circumstance. His daughters on the other hand had been quite delighted with the news and were beyond excited for their arrival.

When Katniss first saw Mr. Abernathy as he stepped out of the carriage to collect her and her sister, her heart sank for he was of a true likeness of her father. He had the same olive skin tone and the same deep, grey eyes, although he was unshaven and his hair unkempt, perhaps from his long journey to collect them.

Mr. Abernathy studied the two young girls closely. His mouth straightened into a thin line which caused his lips to almost disappear.

"What is your name child?" he asked the elder of the two, gruffly.

"Katniss, Sir, and….and this is my sister Primrose," she answered, not meeting the eyes of the gentleman before her.

He looked to the younger child and observed that although the two were sisters, they looked nothing alike, expect for the nose.

"I see," Mr. Abernathy sighed, "and what of your age Miss Everdeen?"

"I am eight years, Sir, and my sister has but only just turned three."

Mr. Abernathy took a deep breath before slowly letting it out with another audible sigh. "My name is Mr. Abernathy and I was your father's cousin," he said curtly. He looked into the eldest girl's eyes, eyes that matched his own, eyes that appeared full of pride and something else that caused his face to soften. "Come my dears, I am sure you have had a frightful few days, let me take you to your new home." He looked to the two bags and two trunks sitting beside the girls. "Is this all you have to take with you?" he questioned.

"Yes, Sir, that is all we have. Most of what the fire did not destroy the smoke damaged beyond repair," Katniss said with a frown.

"I see," Mr. Abernathy replied as he scratched the stubble on his chin with his long fingers. "You may address me as 'Mr. Abernathy' if you wish or as 'Uncle', although I would much prefer the latter," he said with a friendly smile as he extended his hand.

Katniss hesitated before she took Mr. Abernathy's hand and he help her into the carriage. After he gently lifted Primrose in, he climbed in after them and closed the carriage door behind him. Once their belongings had been loaded onto the carriage, Mr. Abernathy snaked his hand out the window and smacked the side of the carriage three times. The carriage lurched forward and caused Primrose to startle; hot tears began to roll down her cherub face.

Mr. Abernathy watched as Katniss took her younger sister into her arms and cradled her tight to her chest. It was only when she sang a haunting lullaby that her younger sister ceased her crying and fell into a deep sleep. It wasn't soon after that Katniss followed her sister in sleep. As Mr. Abernathy watched the two young girls as they slept, a small smile found his face and he sighed in relief. Something tugged at the back of his mind; it told him that he would not regret this unexpected turn of events.

* * *

Once the sun was completely over the horizon, Katniss heard the wake up call of the rooster which had brought her back from her memories. She inhaled one last refreshing breath of cool morning air before making her way back to the house. She could smell the smoke of the morning fires being lit to prepare the morning meal as she hurried in through the servant's entrance at the side of the house. She hung her muddied coat on the peg by the door before quickly warming her hands by the fire.

Katniss could hear the muffled voices of her aunt and uncle coming from his study down the hall. She quickly straightened her dress and smoothed out the unruly hairs that had come free from her braid. The hem of her dress was visibly soiled from her morning walk, but she didn't mind. She tried to quietly tiptoe to the sitting room but along the way she spotted her two youngest cousins huddled closely outside their fathers study door. She crept up behind them as quietly as she could until she was less than an arms length behind them.

"It's unbecoming to find you two eavesdropping at your fathers door," Katniss whispered, her face mere inches away from the two girls prying ears.

"Oh!" Johanna gasped as she jumped from her spot, causing the wooden floor boards to creak beneath her.

"Both of you hush!" Portia chided, "I can no longer hear a thing!"

"Perhaps that's because you're not mean to," Katniss laughed, hoping she had ousted her young, naïve cousins. "What is this all about anyway?"

"Mamma has said a young gentleman has taken ownership of Seaforth Park and is to take possession within the week!" Portia said while she tried to stifle her excitement.

"And he's single, Kat! He is young, single, and is said to have inherited nearly a hundred thousand from his father!" Johanna swooned as she clutched her hands over her heart.

Johanna, the youngest of the Abernathy daughters, had already surpassed Katniss in height though she was only in her fifteenth year. Katniss loved all of her cousins dearly, yet she thought that Johanna was always too concerned with gossip and matters of the heart, much like her aunt. This lead Katniss to believe that this was why Johanna had become her aunt's favorite.

Katniss frowned at her younger cousin's dramatic display. "Even if he is single and wealthy, you know nothing of his looks, what if he resembles a troll with the temperament to match, would you still think so highly of him?" Katniss chuckled.

"Oh, Kat, you haven't a romantic bone in your body, do you?" snapped Johanna.

"What good would it do me," Katniss replied playfully before taking her cousins by surprise and tickling them at their waists.

Katniss took a step back as the two girls fell forward and tumbled through the doorway into their father's study, landing in a heap on the floor. She peered into the room and saw her uncle seated at his desk, his elbows rested on the arms of his chair and his fingers formed a steeple in front of his mouth. His face was a mix of surprise and anger for the unexpected intrusion, but his face quickly softened when his eyes fell upon Katniss out in the hallway. Mrs. Abernathy, however, was in a state of shock as she gaped with an open mouth as her daughters struggled amongst themselves on the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Abernathy shrieked. "Have you no manners? No respect for my nerves? I did not raise my daughters to have such disregard for privacy!"

Johanna and Portia untangled themselves from one another and giggled as they stood. They straightened the skirts of their dresses and their hair before they stared back at their mother innocently.

"That's better," Mrs. Abernathy scolded. "Now, Mr. Abernathy, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted," she said as she glanced back at her daughters with stern eyes.

"Yes my sweet, who were we speaking of? A Mr. Odair was it?"

"Oh Mr. Abernathy, you know quite well who we were discussing! Yes, Mr. Odair, you must call on him as soon as possible so that we may meet him. Think of your daughters and your nieces, Sir! Please, for the sake of my nerves!"

Mr. Abernathy had become quite acquainted with his wife's nerves over the years; he considered them dear friends of his. He laughed to himself at the thought as he arose from his chair and strode to the large window. He crossed his hands behind his back as he gazed out to the fields that boarded his estate. Beyond the fields, Seaforth Park stood high on a hill.

Mr. Abernathy had married the former Miss Trinket over twenty-five years ago, to which many had thought an odd pairing at the time. He himself had wondered what had overcome him when he had made the decision to take her as his wife. Mrs. Abernathy had come from a family of lower genteel standing, her father an accountant from the Capitol. In her younger years, Mrs. Abernathy had been a comely woman, yet her tendencies to engage in paltry gossip and her lack of accomplishments had turned away the affections of many would be suitors. It wasn't until Mr. Abernathy, who had been scorned by his friends for not taking a wife yet, had discovered her one evening at a ball held in the Capitol. He had drunk himself into a stupor and vowed that he would pursue the next eligible woman he crossed paths with. Luckily for Mrs. Abernathy, she had been at the right place at the right time.

"My dear sweet wife, much to your dismay, I have always held the best interests of my daughters and my nieces at the forefront of my heart." Mr. Abernathy turned his gaze from the window to his two daughters and to Katniss before looking back to Mrs. Abernathy. He tried to suppress a smirk as Mrs. Abernathy stared at him blankly. "This is why I have already called upon Mr. Odair, two days ago when he visited Seaforth Park to finalize the transfer of ownership."

Mrs. Abernathy raised the back of her hand to her forehead as if she were to faint from her husband's revelation and fell back into her chair. "Oh, thank heavens!" she sighed dramatically before turning to her daughters once more. "You have the most excellent father, come," she jumped out of her seat, "let us share this wonderful news with Annie and Primrose. What a most wonderful morning this has turned out to be!"

With that, Mrs. Abernathy floated out of the room with Johanna and Portia following close at her heels. Katniss leaned back against the doorframe and smiled as she shook her head. Mr. Abernathy watched his niece in delight. He had come to favor Katniss most over the years, more so than any of his daughters.

"My dear Kat, what is it that you find so amusing?" Mr. Abernathy asked with a hint of amusement to his voice.

"Oh Uncle, you really must take better care of Aunt Effie's nerves," she laughed wholeheartedly.

"Why my dear, I hold her nerves in very high regard," he smirked before returning to his desk. "Now if you wouldn't mind, I have several more affairs to tend to before the day is out."

"Yes Uncle, I shall leave you to it," Katniss replied and backed out of the doorway and closed the door behind her.

Katniss heard giggles and laughter from further down the hall and followed the pleasant noise to the sitting room at the end of the hall. In the sitting room she found that Mrs. Abernathy, Johanna, and Portia had joined Annie and Primrose.

The Abernathy's had three daughters. Annie was the eldest. At two-and-twenty years, she was only two years senior to Katniss; their closeness in age led them to become confidants growing up. Mrs. Abernathy had birthed two more children after Annie, one a son, two years after Annie and one a daughter, two years after the boy. Both babies were unfortunately stillbirths which plunged Mrs. Abernathy into a deep depression which left her nerves in disarray. A year after the second stillbirth however, Mrs. Abernathy found herself with child again, a daughter who was born happy and healthy whom they named Portia.

Mr. Abernathy started to grow weary however with no male heir to his estate. The birth of their youngest, Johanna, two years later brought much joy to Mr. Abernathy, but also caused him to give up hope for ever bringing another son into the world. The arrival of the Everdeen sisters brought Mr. Abernathy further joy but pain also, as now he was faced with the task of acquiring suitable matches for all five of them.

"I'm sure he is the most handsome man in all of England!" Johanna sang as she twirled around the room.

"Please sit down, Jo, before you fall and hurt yourself," Annie requested with a soft voice as she continued to trim the bonnet in her hands with a beautiful light blue satin ribbon.

"Yes, please do, Jo," Primrose agreed. "You're quite distracting you know," she teased as she stuck her finger with her sharp needle, "Ow! See!"

Katniss laughed as she joined her sister on the chaise beside the fireplace. "Oh this is nothing to fret over, Prim," Katniss said as she kissed her sister's fingertip. "What is that you're stitching?" Katniss asked as she leaned in for a better look at her sister's handiwork.

"It is called a _mockingjay_," Prim answered without taking her eyes from her work for fear of pricking her finger a second time.

"Oh it's just some silly fictitious bird from one of those books she reads," Johanna sneered when she had finished her twirling and found a perch at the window. "I don't know why she still insists on reading those ridiculous books," she laughed. "There are _much_ more interesting activities to keep ones self occupied with."

"Such as?" Prim said, humoring her cousin as she was a custom to.

"Such as daydreaming of Mr. Odair and his hundred thousand inheritance," Katniss scoffed, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance at her cousin.

"Precisely! Unlike someone I know," Johanna said her voice thick with sarcasm.

"Oh hush, Jo!" Katniss snapped back. "Not everyone spends every waking moment dreaming of such foolish thoughts."

"It's fine, Kat, leave her be," Primrose interrupted, turning back to her stitching.

"You are too much of a bore for my taste," Johanna huffed with an upturned nose as she sat up from the window and exited the sitting room.

Katniss turned back to her sister, taking the stitched cloth in her hand. Primrose had a skill unmatched by any of the Abernathy daughters for sewing and needlework. Katniss studied the perfect little x's that formed a beautiful bird with a silver, grey body, black crested head, and wings of white and black and striped with blue. It looked to be a cross between a mocking bird and a blue jay.

"Did you produce this from your imagination?" Katniss asked.

"Yes," Primrose whispered as she looked away shyly. "It is a songbird with the most beautiful voice imaginable. It was in one of the books we saved...," Primrose trailed off as she set her needlework down on her lap.

"One of Pappa's books," Katniss whispered. Primrose nodded in affirmation. "Well, it is exquisite, Prim," Katniss praised, lightly running her fingertips over the stitches.

"If only Aunt Effie thought as much," Primrose whispered, as she looked over to Mrs. Abernathy who had already nodded off asleep in her chair. "She said I need to pay more attention to the tension of my stitches and that the back should look just as perfect, if not better, than the front."

"Do not pay her any attention, Prim," Katniss said, cradling her sister's delicate chin in her palm. "Aunt Effie is too preoccupied with marrying us off to suitable gentleman than to worry about such a trivial thing such as the tension of your stitches."

"Oh my dear Kat, I adore you greatly," Primrose sighed, placing her tiny hand on her sisters as her eyes fluttered closed.

"And I you, Little Duck."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my other WIP that I've been working on for the past few months. This storyline is of course based on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, but I've taken a few liberties and changed some things up to fit more in line with The Hunger Games characters.

I'd like to say a big thank you to _streetlightlove_ and _Court81981_ for motivating me to continue with this story. If you haven't already, you need to check out their current historical Everlark AU's:

_If This Be Treason, Make the Most of It_ by streetlightlove

_A Favorable Wind_ by Court81981

Please feel free to leave a review and any feedback you may have, I'd love to hear from you! Also, I'm on tumblr (pookieh) if you want to come by and chat!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic is rated 'M' for adult themes. I do not own any of the characters of The Hunger Games or of Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

"_She is tolerable; but not handsome enough to tempt me."_

_- Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen_

Later that day, when they all were seated for the evening meal, Mrs. Abernathy persisted to badger her husband with questions of Mr. Odair.

"Mr. Abernathy, please do tell, is Mr. Odair of an agreeable nature?"

"My dear sweet wife, are we still to discuss Mr. Odair at the table?" Mr. Abernathy asked as he took a sip from his glass. "Was it not enough that I shared with you the good news of calling on him already?"

"Oh, Mr. Abernathy, how can you tease us so, we must know as much as we can of his looks and his nature. Is he a pleasant man?" Mrs. Abernathy whined as she clutched her knife and fork in her hands. "How are we ever to get him to marry one of our daughters if we know nothing of him?

Mr. Abernathy wiped his mouth with his napkin and sighed, "I know nothing of the preferences of young ladies. If I should say that he is of an agreeable nature and then you meet him for yourself and do not agree, what of me then?"

"Oh, Pappa!" Johanna huffed. "Must you treat us so?"

"Perhaps you should call upon Lady Undersee tomorrow," Mr. Abernathy suggested. "She has already had the pleasure of introductions with Mr. Odair and would provide a much better opinion of his looks and of his nature."

"Oh, what a wonderful idea Mr. Abernathy!" Mrs. Abernathy sang before her smile flattened into a frown. "If only you had informed me of this during our discussion earlier, I would have called upon her this afternoon."

"Oh please, Mamma, can we please visit with Lady Undersee tomorrow?" Portia asked.

"Of course my dear, we shall all go!" Mrs. Abernathy answered with a nod. "It would only be polite as we have not had their company for some time now."

"It will be such a pleasure to see Madge again!" Katniss agreed.

The Undersees resided at a large cottage on a sizable property located on the edge of town, which had come to be known as Undersee Lodge. Sir Elliot Undersee had acquired his fortune in trade when his family resided in the Capitol many years ago. Prior to selling his business to retire and make a life in the country, he was elected mayor of the town, which eventually earned him a knighthood. The Undersees had two children: a daughter, Madge, and her younger brother, Richard. Madge was of the age of five-and-twenty years but was considered quite plain in appearance compared the Abernathys and Everdeens. Fortunately what she lacked in appearance, she made up for with kindness and a pleasing disposition. Despite their difference in age, Madge had become Katniss' closest friend and confidant outside of her sister and cousins.

"That poor child, all alone with only the female company of her mother," Mrs. Abernathy said sympathetically. "At least Mrs. Undersee only has one daughter to worry over, although I would think she is having a most difficult time. If only Madge was more comely. She is not half as comely as my dear sweet Annie, nor is she half as good humored as my darling Johanna—"

"Mamma," Annie interrupted. "Madge has many a qualities that any suitor would find amiable. I would not fret too much over it for she is only of five-and-twenty years."

"That is not too many years from thirty. Spinsterhood is closer to knocking on her door than you think," Mrs. Abernathy huffed before taking a bite of her lamb. "Besides, my dear Annie, not everyone has been blessed with your grace and beauty," she cooed.

Of all her daughters, Mrs. Abernathy was most proud of Annie's countenance. It wasn't a secret that Annie's reputation for her beauty and her most agreeable nature was well-known throughout the country side. Many gentlemen had shown interest in courting Annie; however, unbeknownst to her mother, it was Mrs. Abernathy that kept most at bay.

"Then it is settled," Mr. Abernathy spoke through a mouthful of lamb, "and you can take the carriage tomorrow as well. Now, will you please allow me to finish my meal in peace?"

* * *

The next morning, the Abernathys and Everdeens climbed into Mr. Abernathy's carriage and set off to Undersee Lodge. Mr. Abernathy had declined his wife's insistence on accompanying them. Instead, he informed her that he had pressing business to attend to in town, but in actuality, he took the opportunity to lock himself away in his study to attend to his correspondence and indulge in his brandy, appreciative of the rare peace and quiet of his household.

As they approached the main entrance, they noted Lady Undersee and Madge patiently waiting to greet them upon their arrival. The day had proven to be a pleasurable one; only a handful of clouds dotted the blue sky and a warm breeze blew through the trees, causing their leaves to rustle as the songbirds sang their cheerful tunes.

"Madge!" Katniss shouted as she leapt from the carriage, completing ignoring the extended hand of the footman.

"Where are your manners, Kat!" Mrs. Abernathy called after her.

To appease her aunt, she slowed her steps before she dipped into a shallow curtsy to greet Lady Undersee and Madge before wrapping her arms around her friend in a tight embrace. When she pulled away, she assessed Madge's complexion as it had been over a month since she had last seen her for Madge had recently returned home from visiting her aunt and uncle in the Capitol.

"You look bright and well! I only hope your spirits match your appearance as much?" Katniss asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course, as much as I despise the long journey to the Capitol, I must admit that the time away from my mother proved to be quite uplifting," Madge whispered as her mother greeted Mrs. Abernathy. "Come, let us take a walk, the day is lovely and the air is fresh."

Madge linked her arm through Katniss' as she led her to the garden that surrounded Undersee Lodge. Katniss inquired about the trip, the families that Madge had called upon while in the Capitol, what new fashions the residents of the Capitol were now considering in style, and about the balls she had attended. The balls held in the Capitol were of a greater grandeur than those held in town, and Katniss had yet to attend one herself.

As they walked around the perimeter of the pond that Sir Elliot had insisted be well-stocked before purchasing the property, they paused to watch the water fowl as they swam across the glassy surface. It was then that their conversation inevitably settled upon the topic of marriage. In fact, that was the reason why Lady Undersee had insisted that Madge visit the Capitol, in the hopes of her daughter making acquaintances with the larger stock of gentleman that resided there.

"I am not getting any younger, Kat, so if I must settle for security and a roof over my head then so be it. I do not believe a marriage built upon love and happiness is in the cards for me."

"But Madge, how can you say that? You are still young and of a sensible intellect with so much to offer. You will make a fine companion, and any gentleman would be fortunate to have you!"

"You are too kind. If only I shared the same opportunistic views of one of such beauty and passion for life as yourself."

Katniss could not stifle her laughter for although Madge had the sincere intention of complimenting her dear friend, Katniss could not disagree more regarding Madge's generous portrayal of her otherwise spirited nature.

"I do not see what you find so amusing, Kat. It is true. If I had half your beauty and half your personality, my mother would not be as concerned as she is for marrying me off."

"But my dear Madge, if you do not marry for love or respect, then what shall become of you?"

"Do not worry about me. If I am lucky enough to contract a marriage then I will be quite content to fill my days with keeping my household of course. I needn't be at my husband's side all hours of the day, only when he requires me of course. Besides, if God sees fit, I hope to be blessed with children who will occupy my time and affection. If you strip down a marriage to the bare bones, is that not what it is, a contract of two agreeing parties, joined in union to better their livelihood?"

Katniss could not help but feel sorry for her friend's bitter and pessimistic outlook on marriage. If she was ever to marry, Katniss had hoped that it would be for mutual love and respect: someone who would match her in equality and not treat her as an inferior or as his property.

She and Annie had stayed up into the early hours of the morning on many occasions discussing their hopes for their futures, but it was clear that Annie was the complete opposite of Madge and desired nothing more than love and romance. If there was anything that Katniss was most sure of, it was that one day Annie would be able to fulfill her dream and find a partner who would not only provide for her the bare necessities, but supply her with all the romance and comforts she deserved.

As for her own future, Katniss could only hope to be half as successful as Annie, for her quick tongue and wit were seen as more of hindrance than an agreeable trait amongst eligible suitors.

Sensing that they would not come to an agreement on the subject of marriage due to their differing circumstances, Katniss tried to lighten the mood with her playful nature.

"Well, in the words of my dear Aunt Effie, if I am every to find a willing suitor, I had better keep my mouth shut and force his hand to the parchment of settlement before he realizes the fire and spirit that lies beneath this deceptive mask," she laughed as she cupped her own cheeks and pushed against them in a comical manner.

"And what traits would this gentleman have to posses to captivate the heart of the illustrious Miss Everdeen?" Madge giggled, her mood already brightened by Katniss' humor.

Katniss brought her index finger up and tapped it to her pursed lips as she looked around the garden, as if she was giving the question hard thought.

"Well, to start, he must share the same enjoyments as myself, which includes walking, reading a diverse genre of literature, the ability to participate in intellectual conversation, and he must be able to hold is own against my quick wit, allow me the freedom to pursue what ever my heart desires, and last of all, possess the tolerance to put up with my Aunt Effie!" she ended with a full-hearted laugh.

"What an extensive list, Kat. I do not think such a gentleman exists!"

"Oh he does exist, Madge, you just have not made his acquaintance yet," she said with a knowing smile. "And neither have I."

* * *

"Can you hear anything?" Annie whispered as she placed her palm on the small of her cousin's back.

Katniss held her ear close to the door of her uncle's study before answering, "I think so…hush now!" She giggled lightly as she strained to hear the conversation on the other side of the heavy wooden barrier.

She was not blind to the irony of the situation as she and Annie stood huddled against the door of her uncle's study. It was but the previous afternoon that she had jokingly scolded her two younger cousins for the very same offense.

At least five minutes had passed since the arrival of Mr. Odair to Seamfirth. He had come to return the call from Mr. Abernathy in hopes of acquiring an introduction to the ladies of the house, yet he was disappointed when Mr. Abernathy had informed him that Mrs. Abernathy was away in town with their daughters.

In truth, Mrs. Abernathy had left for town with Primrose, Portia, and Johanna earlier in the day and was not scheduled to return until the afternoon. Mr. Abernathy did not see it as proper or fair to introduce only Annie and Katniss to Mr. Odair when he had five young ladies to match. In actuality, he was more fearful of his wife's rage if he had done so. He thought better of it and decided to put forth another means of an introduction.

"Mr. Odair, we would be pleased if you would dine with us in two days time, if your schedule would allow." Mr. Abernathy lightly tapped his finger to his lips as he waited for an answer.

"I must regretfully decline your invitation, Mr. Abernathy, as I shall be leaving Seaforth upon the morrow."

Mr. Abernathy's face fell slightly as he tried to contain his disappointment regarding Mr. Odair's refusal, but his determination to find a suitable husband for one of his daughters or nieces was too great, so he further probed Mr. Odair covertly in regards to his expected return to Seaforth Park.

"Then are you not to attend the ball to be held in town next week, Mr. Odair? I'm sure a gentleman such as yourself would be excited to become better acquainted with the eligible ladies of the area."

"Indeed, Mr. Abernathy, I have all intentions of attending the ball, which is the very reason that I must decline your offer to dine this week. I am to return to the Capitol to collect my sister and a few dear friends of mine who I wish to accompany me to the ball. My guests will be staying on a month or two to enjoy the countryside. Perhaps you and your family would like to join us one evening once we are all settled?"

"That would be most appreciated, Mr. Odair. I am quite sure my wife and daughters would be beside themselves to call upon you at Seaforth."

"I look forward to it with great anticipation." Mr. Odair extended his hand to meet Mr. Abernathy's in a firm shake before bowing to take his leave. "Until next week then, Mr. Abernathy. Good day."

"Good day, Mr. Odair."

The footsteps of Mr. Odair grew louder as he approached the door of the study. As to not be caught eavesdropping, Katniss and Annie quickly backed away from the door and hurried to the kitchen where they startled Mrs. Sae, who was hunched over the harvest table plucking away at the feathers of their soon-to-be evening meal.

"For heaven's sake, my dears! Where is the fire?" Mrs. Sae said exasperatedly.

"Hush, Sae!" Katniss whispered as she brought her index finger to her lips in hopes of quieting the elderly cook.

"Busy listening in on other's conversations again, are we?" Mrs. Sae scolded, although the playful nature of her voice betrayed her attempt at sounding strict. "You young ladies and your gossip," she huffed as she took a large handful of feathers and detached them from the carcass in one quick tug.

"Is the pot calling the kettle black?" Katniss countered as she cupped her hand to her mouth to prevent from giggling.

Mrs. Sae laughed whole heartedly and smiled back at Katniss mischievously for she was known for having eyes in the back of her head and the ears of a night owl; nothing transpired under the roof of Seamfirth without her knowledge.

* * *

_Twelve years earlier…_

Upon her arrival to Seamfirth, Katniss had become greatly overwhelmed by the sudden loss of her parents, the move to her new home, and her new family. She had taken to solitude in the room that she and Primrose were to share on her first night there. Katniss was both hurt and saddened by the ease with which Primrose warmed up to their aunt and their aunt to Primrose. She assumed it was because Primrose was of the same age as Portia and their aunt could not resist in treating the two as twins, for the girls shared the same golden hair and fair skin. Instead of sharing a bed with Katniss, Primrose had taken to sharing a crib with Portia to ease Mrs. Abernathy's nerves of Primrose falling out of the bed at night.

It infuriated Katniss that her aunt would suspect such nonsense; Katniss would never have allowed such a thing to happen, for they had shared a bed since Primrose's first year. Katniss knew that she was beyond capable of caring for her younger sister. It was due to her rash and quick temperament that she was unable to understand that her aunt's motives came from a place of love and years of motherhood rather than a slight to Katniss' own abilities.

She would not initially take her meals with the rest of the family in the dining room or join them in their everyday rituals. The world that Katniss had come to know and love and been viciously pulled out from under her and because Primrose was so young, no one truly understood how alone she felt.

As a result, she slept by herself most nights. It was only a few nights later that the nightmares had begun to plague her. The dreams were always of such a vivid and intense nature that Katniss would awaken with her bed sheets soaked in sweat as a scream escaped her lips or as she gasped for air. Her skin always burned with heat after as well, as if she herself had been caught in the fire that night and not her parents. She swore that as she breathed in to steady herself, the smell of signed hair and smoke were present all around her. Every time though, she would eventually come to and realize it was only a nightmare.

It was Mrs. Sae and her soft, yet persistent temperament that had eventually brought Katniss out of her shell. Although her aunt's attempts to forge a relationship with her were well-intentioned and sincere, it was not until a few years later that Katniss eventually warmed up to Mrs. Abernathy. Until that time, Mrs. Sae had dutifully stepped in to take charge of the maternal guidance that Katniss so desperately required.

Shortly after Katniss' arrival, Mrs. Sae began to notice that someone had been taking the previous day's leftover bread and cheese from the kitchen. It wasn't until the third occurrence when she had risen particularly early to light the fires for the day that she noticed the small child in her nightgown. Katniss had snuck down in the early morning hours to feed herself before returning to her room quietly like a ghost in the night. Something softened Mrs. Sae's heart when she noticed the dark circles under the child's eyes and how even under her billowy nightdress she could tell the child was skin and bones. This led Mrs. Sae to set out a plate of bread, cold meat, fruit, and cheese every night for the poor child before she would turn in for the night.

A week had passed before Mrs. Sae had finally beheld Katniss during the daylight hours. Mrs. Sae could feel two little eyes spying on her from behind the doorway to the kitchen one morning as she prepared the loaves of bread for the day. As Katniss watched Mrs. Sae knead, punch, and flatten the dough over and over, she eventually crept out from her hiding place from behind the doorway and sat atop the stairs to watch her. Acknowledging her audience, Mrs. Sae stopped to wipe her brow and dusted the flour off her arms before she stepped away from the table and patted the wooden stool next to her. Katniss startled, and her first reaction was to turn and run back to her bedroom; however something about Mrs. Sae's quiet nature drew her from her perch as she slowly shuffled to her side.

"Have you ever dealt with dough before child?" Mrs. Sae asked as she peered down at Katniss from the corner of her eye.

The small child looked up at her before slowly shaking her head. Mrs. Sae was pleased to see that the color had returned to the child's face, as well some plumpness to her little cheeks.

"Well, there is nothing to it really, now, if you're going to help me, I'll need you to come here and stand in front of me."

Katniss looked down to the dough and then back to Mrs. Sae and paused as she tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. A minute later, she silently arose from the stool and shuffled her little feet to stand between the table and Mrs. Sae.

"Now, I've done most of the work already, but I feel as though this dough hasn't behaved properly. When you feel ready, I want to you form a fist and punch the dough right here in the middle."

Uncertainty crossed Katniss' face as her eyes went wide and she stared into the face of old cook. She could see the deep wrinkles that had started to form at the corners of her eyes and around her mouth. Unsure if she was being teased or if Mrs. Sae was indeed serious, Katniss' mouth formed into a small frown as she furrowed her brow. Mrs. Sae only stared back seriously and waved a hand at the dough as if she was waiting for her to take action.

Katniss formed a small fist and brought it down into the center of the dough as Mr. Sae had instructed. It deflated instantly as it absorbed her tiny fist and Katniss was surprised at how cool it felt against her skin.

"Good," Mrs. Sae said with an encouraging tone. "Now, again, like you mean it."

Katniss withdrew her fist and looked to Mrs. Sae once more for reassurance before she tightened both fists and she began to strike the dough with such force that the table began to shake. As she struck the dough over and over, it was if a door had suddenly been unlocked and thrown open. The thoughts and feelings that she realized she had been holding back were now at the forefront of her mind.

Since the death of her parents, Katniss had yet to shed a single tear, and she was unsure why. Perhaps it was because she felt the need to show strength for her younger sister or because she regarded crying as a sign a weakness or because she knew it would never bring her parents back. She knew that people were supposed to cry over the loss of loved ones, especially from the loss of one's parents.

At times, Katniss thought that there was something wrong with her for showing no emotion, but she did not feel ill. She had once overhead her mother while she was speaking with a friend about a sickness of the mind where the inflicted individual would show no signs of physical distress for a doctor to diagnose. Perhaps that was what had plagued her, a sickness of the mind and of the soul, for although she did not feel any pain in her body, she had felt heaviness in her chest that had never been there before.

Her breathing began to quicken as her frustration continued to grow, as did the force of her blows to the dough. _Bam!_ Frustration from the loss of her parents. _Thud!_ Frustration for being so young and unable to take care of her sister and herself on their own. _Whack!_ Frustration for having to leave her home and start over again with people that were more strangers than family. _Smack!_ Frustration for losing herself the past few weeks. _Bang!_ Frustration for not being able to be in control of her life, her feelings, or her future.

The harder she pressed her fists into the dough, the less heavy her chest began to feel. Soon enough, she realized that she no longer felt the intense weight in her chest but she had an overwhelming urge to cry. She inhaled a deep breath before she finally allowed herself to do so. Large tears began to form and roll from her face but she did not stop to wipe them from her cheeks. All the while, Mrs. Sae continued to watch as she gripped the table tightly to hold it steadfast.

Katniss' punches eventually subsided and became no more than limp slaps as she little chest heaved up and down in quiet sobs. Her tears had thoroughly soaked through the front of her dress and her eyes were red and puffy. She turned from the flattened mound of dough and wrapped her arms firmly around Mrs. Sae's middle, her little fingers digging into the old cook's fleshy body for dear life.

"There now, my child, let it all out," Mrs. Sae insisted as she smoothed back the loose hairs that had fallen out from Katniss' braid. The two stood in their embrace in the middle of the kitchen for quite some time. When Katniss' eyes had run dry and her breathing had steadied to a normal pace, she looked up to Mrs. Sae with appreciative eyes, no words could express how much she wanted to thank the kind old woman. "Now, let us not dwell on the past any longer. You are safe here, child, and you are loved. As for the dough, well, I believe he had what was coming to him," she added with a smile.

Katniss could not fight the smile that wanted to take root on her face, for she no longer had the strength to frown or cry, and for the first time since arriving at Seamfirth, she laughed.

She spent most of the days after following Mrs. Sae around like a shadow, observantly taking in everything the grey-haired cook did as she completed her daily tasks. In the evenings, Mrs. Sae would keep her company and quietly read to Katniss from the few books that she and Primrose were able to salvage from their previous home. The nightmares eventually lessened to the point that Katniss no longer awoke during the night, and from then on, she promised herself she would no longer live in the past.

* * *

"You had better watch your tongue, Miss Everdeen, you wouldn't want your aunt to catch you dishonoring your elders in such a manner," Mrs. Sae responded, continuing the playful banter they so often shared.

Before she could answer with a quick-witted reply, they heard the main door shut and both Annie and Katniss ran to the side window of the kitchen in an attempt to catch of glimpse of Mr. Odair before he rode off. As they stared at his retreating form, he turned is head ever so slightly to peer over his shoulder as if he knew he was being watched. A small grin formed upon his face, and after realizing that they had been caught, the two girls collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Did you see his profile, Kat?" Annie asked as she smiled to herself. "And he appeared to be of an agreeable stature as well!"

Katniss smiled back at her cousin and could not be more enthused by Annie's apparent initial liking to Mr. Odair. She took Annie's hand in hers and pulled it to her cheek.

"Yes, my dear cousin, I do think he is quiet handsome and I know beyond any doubt that it will be you who claims his affections at the ball, I just know it."

"Oh Kat, you are too kind."

"And you are too humble."

Katniss pulled herself up to a stand and steadied herself against the windowsill as she helped Annie to her feet. Katniss noticed that Annie's lips had grown tight with uncertainty as she fettered her hands into knots. She grasped her cousin's hands again in hopes of steadying them and squeezed them gently.

"Come, let us find Primrose and we shall decide on which evening dress you should wear to the ball!"

Annie's face brightened as she entertained the idea and finally let out a small laugh as she nodded and followed Katniss down the hall.

* * *

"I wish I was as beautiful as you, dear sister," Primrose sighed while admiring Katniss through her reflection in the mirror.

Katniss had decided upon her favorite dark green evening gown to wear to the ball that evening and Annie had skillfully arranged her hair in an intricate braid that wrapped delicately around the crown of her head, mimicking an angelic halo. Katniss had teased Annie for attempting to give false hope to any admiring gentleman and a devilish grin overtook her face as she laughed to herself at the thought.

"Oh no, Little Duck, you are much fairer than I," Katniss beamed, tugging at one of Primrose's perfectly coiled curls. It bounced back in its rightful place immediately. "I wish I looked like you."

Katniss took after her father in both appearance and wit. Her olive skin and dark grey eyes made for an odd yet striking combination. It was the younger Everdeen who had shared their mother's coloring: fair, creamy skin with piercing, crystal blue eyes and golden hair that felt like raw silk to the touch.

Primrose chose a light blue evening gown that made her eyes stand out even more against her pale skin. Katniss fastened a ribbon in a matching color of her dress around the crown of her head to complete the outfit.

"There, you are vision of perfection," Katniss praised. "You look just Mamma when I used to watch her prepare for the balls in the Capitol."

Primrose turned from the mirror to look at her sister. Katniss had to fight off the tears that wanted to form at the back of her eyes. She was unsure of why she had mentioned their mother; it had been years since she had even thought about her. The realization that her younger sister would soon be old enough to be courted only made Katniss realize how much Primrose had blossomed into a lovely, accomplished young lady who was far beyond her years. Katniss had hoped that her aunt and uncle would delay it one more year, but if she was honest with herself, she couldn't agree more that Primrose was indeed ready to be introduced to society.

She looked to the ceiling to prevent any tears from falling before she gently kissed the back of Primrose's hand and smiled. "Now, try not to wrinkle your gown and do not touch your hair, I must find Annie to help Aunt Effie prepare her."

With that, Katniss left her sister in the bedroom that they shared and hurried down the hallway to Annie's bedroom where she could hear the squeals and fussing of her aunt. She was thankful that her aunt's attention was more dedicated to Annie during the preparations for the ball, as she was the eldest and therefore it was of the highest priority to find her a husband.

To prepare for the ball, Mrs. Abernathy had insisted that Annie be a vision of perfection. She had the servants fill the bath first with hot water, and Annie was instructed to soak in a mixture of milk and lavender. Following her hot bath, she had to plunge herself into a second tub filled with cold water, a process Mrs. Abernathy called skin polishing.

Katniss thought the process to be a ridiculous and unnecessary ritual. The look upon Annie's face as she helped her out of the ice cold water and stood in the room shivering was nothing she envied. Once dried and before they wrapped her in her small clothes, Katniss kept her cousin company as she was doused with vial after vial of sweet smelling lotions and powders.

As Annie stepped into her evening gown, Mrs. Abernathy shrieked, which caused everyone in the room to startle, "Good heavens, we almost forgot the corset!"

"Oh no, Mamma, please!" Annie pleaded.

"Come now my dear, we need you looking your absolute best if we're to impress Mr. Odair," Mrs. Abernathy said as she tightened the strings at the back of the unpleasant garment, whose purpose was to enhance the bosom and narrow the waist.

Katniss winced when her aunt gave the strings one last hard tug as Annie leaned onto the bed post for support to keep from falling over.

"Now, Kat my dear, please fetch one of my hair combs, I believe the lilac one will match best with the dress." Katniss turned but just as she reached the doorway she was startled again by her aunt's frantic voice, "Oh, and my pearl earrings too, yes that will do, hurry please, and thank you my dear!"

Katniss hurried to her aunt's bedroom to fetch the desired hair comb and earrings. She opened the jewelry box and was suddenly overcome with longing. Perhaps it was due to her earlier reminiscing of her parents but she wished she too had a family heirloom such as a hair comb or piece of jewelry that was to be passed down to her by her mother. She was not one to dwell on thoughts of material possessions, but she and Primrose had little to remind them of their parents except for the few books from their father and a few handkerchiefs from their mother.

Upon Katniss' return, Mrs. Abernathy was applying the finishing touches to Annie's perfectly coiffed hair; it was piled atop her head with a few curling tendrils that delicately framed her face. Katniss handed her aunt the hair comb and watched as it was firmly attached to the back of Annie's head.

"There, now all we need now are the earrings…," she spoke aloud to herself as she attached the dangling pearls from Annie's ears. "There! Now where are Portia and Johanna? I must tend to them. Heavens knows which evening dresses they might have chosen when left to their own devices."

Mrs. Abernathy quickly took her leave from Annie's bedroom in search of her younger daughters, leaving Katniss alone with her cousin. Katniss could not hold back her smile as she took in the vision of beauty before her.

"Oh my dearest Annie, you are beautiful! How could any gentleman resist you?"

Annie stood in front of the mirror to assess her mother's efforts but a smile did not reach her face.

"What is the matter? Are you feeling alright?" Katniss asked with concern.

"I feel fine, Kat, it's just…what if this is not enough? What if he doesn't approve of me?"

"What nonsense! How could Mr. Odair possibly resist you? And once you are introduced, you will only win his heart over more with your sweet nature," Katniss said as she wrapped her arms around Annie's waist and rested her chin on her cousin's shoulder.

"But how am I to compare to the ladies from the Capitol? What if that is where his preferences lay?"

"Nonsense! If that is what he preferred, he would have already found a wife now, wouldn't he? No, I assure you, you will bestow upon him the most desirable impression that he will not likely forget."

Annie's mouth twitched at her cousin's kind words and finally a shy smile found a home on her sweet face.

* * *

Upon entering the Town Assembly Room, Katniss could not resist the urge to scan the room for the likes of Mr. Odair. She was disappointed when she was unable to spy him in the large crowd; however, she did happen to discover Madge and her parents across the room.

"Look over there! Let us join Madge!" Katniss spoke as she tried to make her voice heard over the lively music and chatter of the crowd.

Annie and Primrose followed close behind Katniss as they wove their way through the boisterous crowd. Unbeknownst to Katniss, but not missed by Primrose, many of the gentlemen they passed had stopped to gaze upon Katniss as she hurried by them. Primrose could only shake her head at her sister's oblivious nature for she was laughably unaware of the effect she had on others.

When they eventually reached Madge and politely greeted Sir Elliot and Lady Undersee, they stood in a line as they watched the couples in front of them move about the floor in a merry dance.

"There are many agreeable gentlemen here this evening. We should consider ourselves grateful," Madge whispered just loudly enough to be heard by her friends.

"By whose standards?" Katniss teased as her eyes darted amongst the crowd again.

"One of these days, Kat, one of these men will catch your eye and you will have to guard your tongue," Annie replied with a hint of amusement in her serious tone.

"Who is the gentleman over there?" Primrose whispered as she nodded to the back of the hall, beyond the line of the engaged dancers. "I do not recognize him, is that Mr. Odair perhaps?"

At the back corner of the room stood Mr. Odair, leaning his forearm against the mantle of the fireplace, surrounded by a group of laughing and smiling ladies who varied greatly in age.

"Yes Prim, that would be Mr. Odair, the one with the copper hair," Madge described while trying to look discreet.

"Oh, he is quite handsome, is he not?" Annie said while studying him out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes, quite handsome indeed, Annie," Primrose agreed with a smile.

From their vantage point, it was clear to see that Katniss and Annie had been correct from their brief assessment of Mr. Odair, for he was of a very pleasing nature. His copper hair complimented his slightly tawny skin, surely a sign of his appreciation for the outdoors. According to Madge, his eyes were the color of fresh spring grass, which hinted towards his rumored Germanic ancestry. His carefree nature was also easily observed by his animated display as he conversed with those around him, all of whom appeared to be enraptured by his charm.

Standing off to the side of Mr. Odair stood another gentleman that Katniss did not recognize. He was almost of the same height of Mr. Odair, but he was noticeably broader in the shoulders and in the chest than his companion and of a much fairer complexion, with golden hair that fell in unruly curls across his forehead. The feature that caught Katniss' attention the most though was his unmistakably blue eyes, which she finally noticed had been watching her guardedly. She tried to hide the blush that she felt spread across her cheeks, for superfluous attention had always caused her to feel uneasy. Thankfully for Katniss, he was the first to halt his gaze as he turned to face the lady who stood beside him, who appeared to be the only one with whom he would converse.

"And the other gentleman with him?" Katniss asked curiously as she looked away, "The one with the golden hair who looks to be having the most dreadful time?" Katniss tried to stifle a laugh but was not successful. She remembered that Mr. Odair had mentioned he would be bringing back with him a party of close friends, therefore they must have been more accustomed to the high society of the Capitol and unfamiliar with any of those present at the Town ball.

Annie and Primrose both looked to the other gentleman and quickly covered their mouths to stifle their laughs. At that instant, the object of their amusement turned to met Katniss' gaze again. Shocked, she immediately turned her back towards him to hide her embarrassment at being caught.

"Hush!" Madge scolded to interrupt their laughter. "That is Mr. Mellark, Mr. Odair's childhood friend, and the young lady next to him is Miss Glimmer Odair, Mr. Odair's younger sister. I do believe she is close in age to you, Kat, if you are not the same age."

Katniss turned her head slightly to study Miss Odair. She shared the same copper hair as her brother and was quite attractive with a fashionable air to her in her dusty rose evening dress. Unlike her brother though, she shared the same look of boredom and disdain for the company they were with, as did Mr. Mellark. Before Katniss turned her head back again, she noticed that Mr. Mellark was still staring at her.

"Well, it would seem to me that Mr. Mellark and Miss Odair share a mutual distaste for dancing. They make quite a joyful pair, do they not?" Katniss laughed again, this time not attempting to hide her amusement.

"Oh, you are quite terrible, Kat!" Madge chided. "My father and mother were well acquainted with his late father. They say he was a very kind and amiable man."

"If only he had left a better impression on his son," Katniss continued to joke.

"Perhaps you should cease from teasing him so, Kat," Annie interrupted softly. "Who are you to pass judgment on him so soon without conversing with him first? Besides, he is quite handsome, is he not?"

Katniss bit her bottom lip, as she was a custom to doing when she felt shy, as she looked to study Mr. Mellark again.

"I do suppose he is," she said with a smile, "However he would be more so if he would smile."

It was then that the crowd surrounding Mr. Odair began to thin, and not wanting to waste an opportunity for introductions, Mrs. Abernathy came with Sir Elliot and Lady Undersee to collect the ladies. As the group drew closer to Mr. Odair and his guests, Katniss attempted to keep her gaze away from Mr. Mellark but she faltered at one point and she noticed Miss Odair link her arm through his as they left to take a turn about the room.

"Mr. Odair, I would like to introduce to you Mrs. Abernathy of Seamfirth," Sir Elliot announced as he presented the ladies, who all dipped into curtsies.

"Mr. Odair, it is quite a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance," Mrs. Abernathy beamed as she stepped forward. "This is my daughter, Annie, my eldest, and the two younger ones are currently engaged on the dance floor. Oh, and these are my nieces who reside with us as well, Miss Katniss Everdeen and Miss Primrose Everdeen."

"The pleasure is all mine," Mr. Odair replied, his words smooth as silk as he bowed.

Katniss took note to the way his eyes quickly moved over the rest of the group before settling on Annie and once transfixed with hers, his eyes never left her face.

"Madge, let us find some refreshment, I feel parched and am in need of something to quench my thirst," Katniss said as she caught hold of Madge's hand and excused them.

Later, after sharing a glass of wine and two enjoyable dances together, Katniss and Madge agreed to rest as they sat on a bench to admire the couples dancing.

"Annie has done quite well for herself tonight, has she not? That is the second dance that she has shared with Mr. Odair!" Madge whispered.

"Yes, I would not hesitate to say he finds her quite agreeable. He has yet to take notice of any other lady here!"

At that moment, the music faded from a lively tune to an interlude as couples began to disperse from the dance floor.

"Oh what luck, Kat!" Madge exclaimed. Katniss made an attempt to turn her head to the side to see what had caught Madge's attention, but before she could, Madge grabbed her hand and leaned in. "Do not look now, for both Mr. Odair and Mr. Mellark are near you. Perhaps if we both are quiet we can hear for ourselves how Mr. Odair finds Annie!"

As much as Katniss frowned upon eavesdropping on the conversations of others, her curiosity was much too great so she sat as still as possible as to not draw attention to herself.

"Come Peeta, why do you refuse to dance and instead choose to sulk around the room with my dull sister? There are many pretty ladies present. Does not a one catch your eye? Come, I shall make introductions for you if you shall just tell me which one you prefer," Mr. Odair smiled widely as he gestured to the crowd around them.

"I am afraid I have no desire to make new introductions this evening," Mr. Mellark replied curtly.

"What of Miss Abernathy? Is she not the most beautiful creature you have ever laid eyes on?" Mr. Odair sighed as he stared at Annie across the room as she conversed animatedly with Primrose.

"Yes, you are fortunate enough to have danced not once, but twice with the only pleasing lady in the room."

"Oh Peeta, you must not be serious. What of her cousin?" Mr. Odair inquired as he raised his brow suggestively.

"Which one is she?" Mr. Mellark asked with no emotion and without taking his eyes away from the wall.

"She is the pretty one with the green dress and dark brown hair. Surely she did not escape even your gaze," Mr. Odair whispered. "And as luck would have it, I do believe she is seated just next to you."

With her interest piqued, Katniss turned her head slightly and caught Mr. Mellark, fully disregarding his friend's attempt to be discreet, as he turned his head and locked eyes with Katniss briefly before turning back to face Mr. Odair. "I thought she was your dance partner's sister."

"Oh no, Peeta, she is Miss Everdeen. Her and her younger sister resides with Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy at Seamfirth, the neighboring property to Seaforth Park."

"Miss Everdeen," Peeta repeated slowly before falling silent. He looked to be deep in thought until he furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw. "I see, well she is tolerable I suppose, but not quite enough to tempt me," he replied a clipped voice.

Katniss widened her eyes in shock upon overhearing Mr. Mellark's blatantly public confession. She bit her bottom lip before she turned her gaze to the floor to hide the blush of embarrassment that had spread across her cheeks. Sensing her friend's discomfort, Madge decided that they had lingered long enough.

"Come Kat, pay him no mind," Madge whispered sympathetically as she took Katniss' hand and arose to stand.

"It's quite alright, Madge," Katniss said, her voice steady and confident yet loud enough to be heard by those in close proximity to her. "If he had asked me to dance then I would have had to converse with him," she continued playfully as she turned to stare at Mr. Mellark, her chin raised high to show her indifference.

Mr. Mellark looked over once more to meet the stare of her icy grey eyes. Katniss was unsure, but she thought she noticed his blue eyes soften slightly for a brief moment and corner of his mouth twitch before he turned back to Mr. Odair.

The words and actions of Mr. Mellark did not sit well with Katniss for the rest of the evening, no matter how hard she tried to put them past her. The smile she had fixed upon her face was merely a mask to hide her hurt at his lack of manners and blunt disregard for her appearance. It had cut deeply and wounded her pride. It puzzled her as to how a gentleman of such standing who would have been raised with the highest education and a regard for decorum could possibly treat a lady as such, but then it occurred to her, perhaps Mr. Mellark was no gentleman after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the introduction of Mr. Mellark although he's not off to a very good start, is he :) I'd like to say a big thank you to _**Court81981**_ and _**streetlightlove**_ for their continued support and feedback. A banner has been created by the talented _**Ro Nordmann**_ and can be found on my tumblr under the "Fanfiction Inspiration" page, check it out!

Please feel free to leave a review and any feedback you may have, I'd love to hear from you! Also, I'm on tumblr (pookieh) if you want to come by and chat!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This fanfic is rated 'M' for adult themes. I do not own any of the characters of The Hunger Games or of Pride and Prejudice.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"_I__f a woman conceals her affection with the same skill from the object of it, she may lose the opportunity of fixing him; and it will then be but poor consolation to believe the world equally in the dark__."_

_- Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen_

* * *

Dawn crept slowly over the horizon by the time the Abernathys and the Everdeens had returned to Seamfirth. Mr. Abernathy had already retired for the night and therefore was not present to greet them upon their arrival, which Mrs. Abernathy made a point to comment upon as the footman helped her down from the carriage. Mrs. Abernathy bid her daughters and nieces a pleasant night, but Katniss had to hold her tongue when the pungent aroma of alcohol that still lingered on her aunt's breath caused her nose to wrinkle in distaste.

"Can I help you to your room, Mama?" Annie asked when her mother stumbled and almost lost her footing as she crossed the threshold.

"Heavens no, my sweet child! I shall be quite alright," Mrs. Abernathy bellowed as she slowly staggered up the stairs to her bedroom.

Johanna and Portia, still wide awake and brimming with excitement from the ball, giggled loudly as they hurried up the stairs past their mother to the room they shared and slammed the door shut behind them. Mrs. Abernathy paused on occasion to catch her breath and place a steadying hand upon the wall to keep from swaying.

After Katniss had shut the front door behind her and locked it in place, she caught hold of her sister's arm. "Please be sure that she makes it to her room this time." Amusement flashed across Primrose's face. "We wouldn't want to find her fast asleep outside the kitchen again like last time, now would we?"

Primrose gave her sister an understanding nod and quiet like a mouse, lightly padded up the steps after their aunt. Katniss linked arms with Annie as they took their time ascending the staircase. Although her body was thoroughly exhausted from the merriment of the ball, her mind was not as ease, for the blatant rudeness and sharp words of Mr. Mellark still clouded her thoughts. Noticing her cousin's unusually apprehensive demeanor, Annie took to break Katniss from her thoughts.

"I was quite surprised when Mr. Odair asked me to dance with him a second time tonight; it was quite unexpected," Annie whispered so as not to disturb the quiet that had finally overtaken the household.

Katniss chuckled at her cousin's reserved nature. "_You_ may have been taken by surprise, but _I _was not. Did you not see the way his eyes were upon only you the entire night?" Annie lowered her head shyly, but Katniss could make out a small smile as it played across her face. "It is true, and if I am not mistaken, you share the same level of affection for him as he does for you?"

Annie paused and dropped hold of the skirt of her dress once they reached the top of the stairs. "Yes, very much so," she confessed.

As they approached the door to Annie's room, Katniss could sense that something was plaguing her cousin when her hand hovered hesitantly over the doorknob. Annie's gaze dropped to the floor as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Would you mind helping me prepare for bed, Kat? I do not think that I shall be able to rid myself of this dress and corset on my own."

"Of course," Katniss answered with a smile. "Allow me to see that Primrose is tucked in first, and then I shall join you shortly after."

Primrose had already changed into her nightdress by the time Katniss had crept into their room, but she was seated at the small vanity in the corner as she brushed the tight curls out from her hair.

"Let me help you with that," Katniss said as she approached Primrose and took the coarse boar's hairbrush from her sister's hand.

"Is Annie asleep?" Primrose yawned.

"No, not yet. I need to check back on her once you are to bed. Have you washed up?"

"Yes, and I stirred the fire and ran the bed warmer through the sheets." Katniss could see Primrose's lids hang heavy over her eyes as she battled the lure of sleep. Once she had smoothed out the last of her sister's curls, Katniss placed a soft kiss to her hair and tugged Primrose to her feet.

Katniss pulled back the layers of blankets and sheets from their queen-sized bed and the rush of warmth that greeted her tempted her to slumber. She stifled a yawn as her sister climbed under the sheets and Primrose's eyes instantly fell shut the moment her head sunk into the down filled pillow.

Katniss tucked the heavy duvet around Primrose's petite frame and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead as she whispered, "Good night, my Little Duck."

Once she was sure that Primrose was fast asleep, Katniss quietly changed into her nightdress and gathered her and Primrose's evening dresses off of the floor. As she draped the discarded dresses over the dressing screen in the corner of their room, she paused at the mirror that hug over the vanity for a moment and studied her reflection.

The flush from the night's festivities was still present on her cheeks and she turned her chin back and forth as she assessed her profile. "Tolerable," she whispered under her breath, repeating the stinging word that played over and over in her head.

Katniss was aware that the hue of her skin differed greatly from that of her sister and cousins, especially in the summer when she spent most of her days outdoors and she allowed the sun to kiss her cheeks. Her aunt had reprimanded her throughout her childhood to wear a bonnet or take a parasol when she ventured outdoors so as to keep the sun off her face. If only she had listened, perhaps then her complexion would have paled to the creamy, fair tone that most gentlemen were fond of, instead of the shade of her own which she believe was comparable to muddied water.

Frustrated by such foolish thoughts, she splashed cool water onto her face from the washbasin beside her and turned from the mirror with a frown.

Katniss knocked lightly on the heavy wooden door of Annie's bedroom before she inched it open and quietly slipped through the doorway. Annie was still in her evening dress, seated at her small ebony vanity and concentrating as she stared into the mirror and removed her mother's pearl earrings.

Katniss placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder and smiled back at her in the mirror. "Now, shall we get you out of this mess?" she laughed as she helped Annie to her feet and began the meticulous task of unclasping the endless line of tiny buttons that adorned the back of the evening dress.

The pair stood quietly for a few moments as Annie kept her balance against one of the posts of her bed. She released a diminutive sigh and looked over her shoulder to Katniss with pursed lips. "Kat, what did you think of Miss Odair? She was quite a fine woman, do you agree?"

Katniss motioned for Annie to step out of the gown when she had finished with the buttons and began to loosen the ties of the corset. "She was…quite agreeable with regards to her fashion, but as for her disposition, I think she left much to be desired."

"But you did not have the pleasure of introductions with her. If you had, I believe your judgment of her would be much more favorable."

"_If_ I had, but you were the only one with which she bestowed that pleasure if I'm not mistaken. She did not appear to be interested in much, or anyone for that matter, besides Mr. Mellark, of course."

"They are indeed good friends or so Mr. Odair has informed me. What did you make of him? Mr. Mellark, that is?" Annie released a heavy breath as Katniss loosened the final knot of her corset and stepped forward in search of her nightdress. "I thought him to be quite handsome," she added as she stepped behind her dressing screen.

Katniss leaned back onto the plush down comforter of Annie's bed and entwined her fingers behind her head. She stared up to the ceiling silently, choosing her words wisely to answer her cousin's inquiry. "Is that all you noticed? His appearance? Did you not have the _pleasure_ of conversing with him at all this evening?" Katniss bit her lip, somewhat remorseful at the mockery in her tone.

"Only briefly, but why do I sense hostility in your voice?" Annie called out as she tossed her garments over the screen. "Did you not find him agreeable?"

"Quite the contrary." Katniss frowned as she tried to ignore the increasing stream of spiteful thoughts at the mention of Mr. Mellark.

"He was quite reserved, was he not? I am curious though, how did you come to such a lowly opinion of the man after such a brief encounter?"

Katniss sat up and stretched out the tired muscles of her legs as she tried to rub away the tension that had been steadily building at her temples. "I—Madge and I—we overheard him as he spoke with Mr. Odair. When Mr. Odair insisted he ask me to dance, Mr. Mellark responded that he did not think me 'tolerable enough to tempt him'." Katniss forced a laugh to conceal her hurt as she mimicked the indifferent tone and manner with which Mr. Mellark had chosen to use.

Annie poked her head out from behind the dressing screen with a horrified look upon her face. "He did not!" she gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. Katniss nodded as she drew her legs up to her chest and rested her chin upon her knees.

Annie seated herself next to Katniss on the bed and took her hand and patted it gently. "I…I am sure there was an explanation. How could he, or any man in their right mind, believe you only to be 'tolerable'? I do not lie when I tell you that I myself witnessed his fixed stare in your direction on more than one occasion throughout the night. There was even a moment when Mr. Odair and I were conversing with both him and Miss Odair that I noticed his prolonged gaze upon you."

"I was merely under his critical eye no doubt," Katniss said defensively. She pulled her hand from her cousin's grasp and gave an indifferent shrug. "It is no matter, for I do not foresee having to suffer in his presence ever again."

"Even so, I still believe there is an explanation, Kat. It would be wrong to judge a gentleman such as Mr. Mellark by this one occurrence."

Katniss heard the words her cousin spoke, but her wounded pride clouded any logic that Annie had tried to instill upon her. She stubbornly rose to her feet and started for the door to take her leave. She paused for a moment at the doorway and turned back to Annie, her face set in a resentful scowl. "I could easily forgive his pride," she said as she straightened her posture and lifted her chin proudly, "if he had not so mortified mine."

* * *

"You look well rested, Madge!" Primrose said as she seated herself next to Madge and untied the ribbon from beneath her chin to free her head from her bonnet.

Mrs. Abernathy had accepted an invitation from Lady Undersee at the ball the previous night to join them at Undersee Lodge for dinner the following evening. Katniss' mood had not improved much, even after a good night's rest, so when she joined her friend and sister in the drawing room, she avoided their stares and took to busying herself by picking at the dirt from beneath her nails.

"Your choice of evening dress for the ball last night was simply breathtaking!" Primrose continued. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Madge blushed lightly at the compliment and looked down shyly to her lap, where her hands were folded neatly. "Thank you, Prim, you are too kind. Yes, I enjoyed myself very much so, and yourself?"

"I had a pleasant time indeed," Primrose answered with a smile before turning to face Katniss. "Although, I do wish more gentlemen would have asked my dear sister for a turn about the dance floor!" she teased as she leaned over and hooked an arm through Katniss'.

"I am sure you would have." Katniss frowned as she batted her sister's arm away. She looked around the drawing room, and her mouth twitched into a mischievous grin as she narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you go see how Richard is faring," she chuckled as she gestured towards the back of the room. "Perhaps you should join him? I am certain he would appreciate your company far more than we ever could."

It was not a secret that Madge's younger brother, Richard, had held Primrose in high regard since the day he first laid eyes on her; however, his affection was unrequited. Primrose was civil yet always reserved in his presence for she did not want to offer any sense of false hope to the poor lad. Nevertheless, Katniss had decided early on that it was her rightful responsibility to take full advantage of an opportunity to tease her sister whenever one presented itself.

Primrose's eyes widened as she turned about to see if Richard was indeed present. When she realized that he was not and that Katniss was anxiously awaiting a reaction, Primrose narrowed her eyes and she stood to her feet. She quickly stuck her tongue out at her sister before she retreated to join Portia and Johanna, who had already seated themselves at the dinner table.

"Why do you tease her so?" Madge asked while trying to suppress a smile.

Katniss shook her head and attempted to stifle a laugh. "For the same reasons you choose to do the same with Richard."

"We are truly dreadful, are we not?" Madge laughed as she clutched Katniss' arm.

Since their childhood, Katniss and Madge had hoped to one day become sisters through numerous attempts to make a match between their siblings. When Primrose had discovered their plot a few years back, she was so furious that she refused to speak to either Katniss or Madge for over a week. Katniss smiled to herself at the memory but was interrupted from her thoughts by the sweet laugh of her elder cousin.

"Annie looks to be in good spirits today, does she not?" Madge asked innocently, though Katniss could sense the hint of a hidden agenda behind her tone.

"Why yes, she does," she answered as she picked at a loose thread on the sleeve of her dress.

Madge cleared her throat and sighed impatiently. "Would her pleasant mood happen to be associated with a certain gentleman? A one by the name of Mr. Odair, perhaps?"

"My dear Madge, you know very well that my cousin is always of a pleasant mood." Katniss smiled naively, but she could see the frustration in her friend's face and decided that she had teased her long enough. "But you would be correct to assume so."

"Just as I had suspected!" Madge squealed with delight. "You know, shortly after you departed from the ball, I overheard Mr. Odair confess to his sister that Annie was the prettiest of all the ladies last night and that he likes her very much."

"What wonderful news!" Katniss rose to her feet and tugged at Madge's arm. "Come, we must discuss this with Annie at once!" She took a step in the direction of her cousin, who was conversing with Mrs. Abernathy and Lady Undersee, but Madge caught Katniss' arm in a firm grasp, preventing her from moving forward.

"Wait! Are you certain that is a good idea?"

"Why ever not?" Katniss hissed, her voice suddenly thick with irritation. "If he so openly confessed his admiration towards Annie, she deserves the right to know!"

Madge urged Katniss to calm herself and take a seat back down next to her. She leaned in and in a hushed tone, she asked, "But does she return his affections?"

Katniss frowned. "Yes, of course she does, I shared words with her before we retired last night. She likes him very much."

"That is good to hear, for he truly was insistent in regards to his feelings towards her. However, I hope she does not let her timid nature interfere with him discovering her true feelings for him. She would be better off to act upon her feelings as soon as possible."

"That is who Annie is, Madge. Her quiet demeanor is but part of her character; she would not be true to herself to go against it."

"Of that I am aware, Kat, but all I am saying is that if her feelings for him are genuine, she should make haste in acknowledging them publicly. Gentlemen, especially those from the Capitol, have a tendency to shift their attentions from one lady to the next if their feelings are not reciprocated in a timely manner."

Katniss looked to Annie with a worried brow, uncertain of how to respond to her friend's pessimistic view of the matter. Unfamiliar with the means by which Capitol gentlemen carried themselves, who was she to counter her friend's judgment? Due to her family's station, Madge had superior insight into the ways of the Capitol, which left Katniss with the only option as to insist Annie make public her feelings, which she believed to be honest and genuine.

"I will be sure to discuss your concerns with Annie," Katniss replied with a smile as she patted her friend's hand. In hopes of directing their conversation elsewhere, Katniss smoothed out the skirt of her dress and turned to Madge. "Come, let us join the rest at the table, I am famished!"

When Madge and Katniss joined their families in the dining room, Katniss took the empty chair next to her sister, and folded her napkin into her lap. She surveyed the spread of delectable dishes before she helped herself to the mustard-crusted leg of lamb and spooned a generous amount of roasted leeks and onions onto her place. Her stomach groaned in anticipation, but just as she lifted her fork to her watering mouth and the tender meat brushed her lips, her aunt's loud shriek startled her. She turned her attention to Katniss with wide eyes.

"My dear child! What is this news I heard with regards to Mr. Mellark refusing to ask you to dance? Is this true?" Mrs. Abernathy asked with concern etched upon her pale face.

Katniss sighed as she released her fork from her grasp and set it down gently onto her plate. She did not want to answer her aunt's inquiry openly, but she knew avoiding the question was futile. So she reached for her napkin and patted the corners of her mouth as she contemplated the appropriate words with which to respond.

Sensing her friend's discomfort, Madge took it upon herself to explain the conversation they had overheard between Mr. Odair and Mr. Mellark. All the while, Katniss sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap and her eyes trained to the untouched leg of lamb on her plate.

When Madge had finished her recollection of the event, the curious eyes of those around her left Katniss' skin prickled with embarrassment. She wanted to hide her face in her hands from the unwanted attention, but she jumped in her seat when her aunt suddenly dropped her cutlery to the table and clicked her tongue.

"I do say, what a dreadful man! To disgrace my niece in such manner, and out in public, with prying ears all around!" Mrs. Abernathy pursed her rouged lips together and slapped the edge of the table with her palm. "He has insulted us all! How could such a jovial and esteemed gentleman such as Mr. Odair possibly be so closely affiliated with such a despicable man?"

Katniss sank sheepishly back into her chair in hopes of avoiding everyone's gaze, but it was no use, for they all sought her out to assess her reaction. She pressed her lips into a tight line to display her discomfort and looked sternly back at her aunt. "It is of no matter, for he is expected to return to the Capitol from whence he came soon enough, and we shall not have to hear of his name ever again."

Lady Undersee coughed lightly into her napkin, seeking the attention of Katniss and Mrs. Abernathy. She looked to her lap hesitantly before she turned to Mrs. Abernathy with conflicted eyes. "I was hoping to invite you to dinner later in the week, but now I am unsure if you will accept our invitation."

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Abernathy gasped. "How could I decline an offer to dine with such good company, my dear friend? Why would you assume so?"

Lady Undersee cleared her throat and looked to her husband for support. "For I have also invited Mr. Odair and his company to join us, which would of course include…Mr. Mellark…" she trailed off quietly, meeting Katniss' bitter stare with apologetic eyes.

Katniss could see the conflict in her aunt's face as she debated the invitation in her mind. If she declined, it would be for her sake, and Annie would miss out on an opportunity to further her acquaintance with Mr. Odair. If she accepted, she would risk looking a fool to Lady Undersee, to whom she had just so adamantly expressed her distaste for the company of Mr. Mellark. It was no contest though; Katniss knew that her aunt's desire to marry off her eldest daughter was far greater than protecting Katniss from another potentially embarrassing situation with Mr. Mellark.

To save her aunt the difficulty of such a decision, Katniss swallowed her pride and spoke up as she boldly lifted her chin. "Aunt Effie, please do not decline the invitation on account of me, for my wounded pride will be easily mended soon enough."

Mrs. Abernathy nodded and smiled, relief washing over her face. "Thank you, my dear," she said before she turned to Lady Undersee. "We would be honored to dine with you, and I do look forward to seeing Mr. Odair again. He is such a pleasant and jovial man, and what fine manners he has!"

Katniss looked to her cousin and the shy smile that Annie attempted to conceal did not go unnoticed. To see Annie happy, and hopefully in greater respects by Mr. Odair, was more than reason enough for Katniss to put aside for an evening her disfavor for Mr. Mellark. She sighed, relieved that it was settled and she at least had the opportunity to prepare herself for another encounter. She reached for her fork once more in hopes of enjoying her meal in peace with no more talk of Mr. Mellark. However, to her dismay, her aunt could not be persuaded to move from the topic.

"Surely, I am not the only one curious with regards to Mr. Mellark and why everyone in town treats him with such reverence?" Mrs. Abernathy searched the table for agreement but was met with silence. "Come now, how is it that such an unpleasant man came to such good fortune?" she questioned with a huff. "With manners as such, I do no believe it was through estimable means."

"Quite the contrary," Sir Undersee grunted as he reached over the table to retrieve a honey-colored roll from the linen-lined breadbasket in front of him. He pulled at the roll and it broke apart with ease, revealing the light, fluffy center that still steamed with heat. Katniss noticed that the roll was not one that she was accustomed to at Seamfirth. The airy, white center was a stark contrast to the dense, dark brown rolls that Mrs. Sae baked with the rye flour that Mrs. Abernathy purchased from the local mill.

Sir Undersee took a bite into the roll and let out an approving moan as he held the rest up in his hand for the table to see. "Have you heard of the Mellark Milling Company?"

"Yes, vaguely," Mr. Abernathy muttered as he squinted his eyes, something he did when he was deep in thought. "Was that not the family that was at the heart of the milling fiasco from a few years back?"

"It was a bit of a scandal really," Sir Undersee replied with a clandestine smirk.

Katniss could see her aunt's ears perk up at the mention of the word "scandal" and a curious grin appeared on her face as she clapped her hands. "A scandal? Oh, please do share it with us!" Mrs. Abernathy squealed in delight.

"Mama!" Annie interrupted. "It is not our business as to what has befallen Mr. Mellark and the history of his business."

Mrs. Abernathy paid her eldest daughter no mind and pushed her decorum aside in favor of gossip. "Please sir, do continue with your story, for I do wish to hear it!"

"I do believe that most of it was contained to the Capitol, so that is why I am quite surprised that the story made its way this far out to the country to your ears, Mr. Abernathy. We should consider ourselves lucky enough to still have Mr. Chaff as our town miller. As I recall, during the last year that we resided in the Capitol, the elder Mr. Mellark had suddenly fell ill. He was confined to his sickbed for months, which left him incapable of overseeing his milling operation. It was his wife, who I do recall was a cold and unpleasant woman really—"

"Well, that explains Mr. Mellark's horrendous manners," Mrs. Abernathy interrupted as she raised her glass to her lips. "The unfortunate result of bad breeding."

"Mama!" Annie hissed again, her face flushed with embarrassment at her mother's disrespectful outburst. Katniss, however, fought back the urge to raise her goblet and toast her aunt's words.

Sir Undersee cleared his throat and waited for the ladies to settle before he continued. "Ah, yes, his wife, she had taken it upon herself to seek out the help of her uncle, Sir Coriolanus Snow, to help keep the mills running until her husband mended."

"Sir Coriolanus Snow?" Mrs. Abernathy interrupted again, but this time her mouth gaped open in awe. "My word, Mr. Mellark is a descendent of his lineage?" she asked, her voice laced with enthusiasm.

Katniss was not a stranger to the way her aunt's eyes widened as she focused on processing this information or the way her nose crinkled when her head was spinning with meddlesome thoughts. If Mr. Mellark was indeed related to Sir Snow, then it explained a great deal from whence his wealth was acquired.

With such an illustrious reputation, rumor of Sir Snow and his flare for all things extravagant did not escape even the lowliest gossip circles of the countryside. Madge had informed her once that he hosted the most lavish balls she had ever attended and that to be held in his good graces was one of the highest social compliments one could receive. But this meant little to Katniss, for she had no intentions of ever stepping foot in the Capitol or attending such ostentatious social events.

"Kat?" Primrose whispered as she tugged on Katniss' sleeve to catch her attention. "Who is Sir Snow?"

"Hush, Prim," Katniss chided, not taking her eyes away from Sir Undersee as she eagerly waited for him to continue. Against the good manners she had been raised with to not partake in gossip, the story of Mr. Mellark's intriguing past has piqued her interest, even if his uncouth words still rattled about in her mind.

"Yes, Mr. Mellark is of blood relation by means of his deceased maternal grandfather," Sir Undersee continued. "Uh, where was I…oh yes, rumor had it that once his mother took control of the mills, under the persuasion of her uncle, the production of the refined white flour they produced from their mills had somehow doubled in a matter of months. It was quite a peculiar matter, as this type of flour was the most expensive of the flours they milled. It took a great deal of effort and labor to produce."

Katniss had only seen the type of flour that Sir Undersee spoke of once before—when Mrs. Abernathy's sister and her husband had visited years ago and brought with them a small sack of it as a gift. Mrs. Sae could not contain her enthusiasm over how it was such a pleasure to work with and quite a luxury in comparison to the gritty rye flour they usually ordered.

"Most, if not all, of the millers from the towns surrounding the Capitol began to fall behind in production and soon grew fearful of losing business for they could not compete with the quantity from the Mellark mills. Unfortunately, some were eventually put out of business all together. This left those from the surrounding towns to purchase their flour from the Mellarks as their only option."

"What a shame," Mr. Abernathy grunted in disapproval. "Only in the Capitol would a monopoly over such a valuable commodity occur."

Sir Undersee nodded his head in agreement as he shoved the remaining piece of his roll in his mouth and chewed. "However, that was also the year that the youngest Mellark son had returned home after completing his schooling abroad. He took an immediate interest in the workings of the family business and visited the mills they operated to gain a further understanding of what was involved in the production of their products."

"Mr. Mellark is the youngest of the sons?" Mrs. Abernathy asked. "What of the elder brothers?" Katniss was surprised that Sir Undersee was still able to hold her aunt's interest with his story, in spite of all the business-related talk.

Sir Undersee raised his brow in uncertainty and looked to his wife questioningly. "Yes, there were three Mellark sons, as well as a younger daughter who arrived quite a few years later," Lady Undersee answered. "The eldest decided that the milling industry was not of his taste, so he abandoned his father's business in favor of seeking a position with one of Sir Snow's other numerous ventures. The middle son also showed no interest for the family business either, so the moment he turned of age, he enrolled in the royal navy and set sail shortly after for the West Indies."

"Ah, yes, quite right my dear!" Sir Undersee smiled as he tapped his forefinger to his temple. "Much more of a reliable memory for such details than mine," he laughed. "So this of course, left the youngest son, our Mr. Mellark, as most likely to inherit the family business. So to better prepare himself for the task, he traveled abroad to study business in hopes of one day taking over the Mellark Milling Company. Not long after his return though, he became aware of the unexplained increase in their mill production. After questioning and observing the workers, he discovered that they would take the lower-grade flour and combine it with additives, such as alum lime or chalk, and then pass it off as the finer, more refined white flour in attempt to turn a greater profit."

"That is illegal!" Mr. Abernathy hissed, startling everyone at the table with his sudden heated outburst. "How were they not ruined after that?"

Katniss glanced at the wide eyes around the table and realized that she still had not touched her dinner. It was surely cold by now, but she forced herself to take a bite to satisfy her grumbling stomach. As she chewed, she waited again impatiently as Sir Undersee took a sip from his glass to clear his throat.

"Well you see, Mr. Mellark inquired to the workers as to who had directed them to alter the flour. To his surprise, it was his uncle, Sir Snow, who had given the order and had secretly been in charge ever since his father had fallen ill."

Mrs. Abernathy let out a horrified gasp. "How is that possible? A gentleman with such high standing and respect as Sir Snow to commit such an act?"

"Social standing and pedigree does not dictate the allegiance of one's morals, nor does it mirror one's true character, my dear," Mr. Abernathy stated with a scowl.

"Quite right, quite right," Sir Undersee agreed as he stroked his chin with his fingers. "In the case of Mr. Mellark, however, he thankfully took after his father, who was known throughout the Capitol as an honest and respectable man."

"Respectable?" Mrs. Abernathy repeated under her breath, her voice thick with contempt. "Did your ears not hear what your own daughter has just confessed in regards to Mr. Mellark's insolent conduct at the ball?"

Sir Undersee frowned. "Why yes, I do believe my hearing to be in good working order, but as I was about to explain before I was interrupted yet again—" He paused to give Mrs. Abernathy a pointed stare and clear his throat. "It was Mr. Mellark's deep sense of honesty and noble character which led him to confront his mother and uncle. He demanded, and quite fervently I heard, that they cease operations and confess their offenses before he revealed their nefarious doings to his father. But his demands feel upon deaf ears. His uncle paid him no mind and countered that with a lack of evidence, it was the word of lowly workers against that of a well respected gentleman."

Katniss' eyes drifted across the table to Annie, who was regarding her with inquisitive yet hopeful eyes. Katniss hardened her stare stubbornly, prepared to hold her ground and not be swayed in her judgment by the excessive praise of Mr. Mellark. However, all her life, Sir Undersee had proven himself to be a decent and honest man, so was she to doubt his appraisal? Sir Undersee was certainly better acquainted with Mr. Mellark than she, but how could the kind and honest man he depicted have been so cold to her? What had she done to offend him so? Was he in the habit of treating all ladies as such? Or just her? Certainly not, for what was so unusual or rousing about her? As Katniss attempted to find reason in the questions that spiraled through her mind, a slight throbbing began to grow at the base of her neck.

"Did…did Mr. Mellark give up?" Primrose questioned with concerned eyes as she leaned into the edge of the table.

"No, no, my dear, of course not," Sir Undersee answered with a smile. "It only furthered his cause to expel his uncle from power, and the deeper Mr. Mellark searched, the more he uncovered. Inaccurate book keeping…missing funds…shoddy transactions…he had finally found the proof he required. He went straight to his father and the very next morning, our Mr. Mellark had been appointed the sole owner and operator of the mills. But it did not end there; with his new position, Mr. Mellark thought it best to distance himself and the company from his uncle. He shut him out completely and personally dismissed all of those who were in favor of Sir Snow's corrupt business strategy. The only person he kept was father's accountant, a…a Mr. Cray, I believe.

"In little under a year, Mr. Mellark had turned his father's company around. He purchased the mills in the surrounding towns that had gone out of business and reinstated the original millers so they could continue to mill and supply them with the lesser-grade flours. He even introduced a new milling method with some contraption called a steam engine, I believe, which legitimately doubled their production. Mr. Mellark now owns and successfully operates over half the mills in the area."

"Well, it seems to me that there is more to our Mr. Mellark than we gave him credit for," Annie said with an angelic smile as she eyed Katniss from across the table.

Katniss scowled in response before she released the rigid grip she had on her fork. The way she had begun to doubt herself with her assessment of Mr. Mellark's character, it was unnerving. Never before had a man elicited such fire and emotion from her, leaving her flustered and unsure of herself. Had she been mistaken? Had she been too harsh and too quick to judge him?

She tried to recall if she had witnessed him interact with any other ladies at the ball, but with exception to Miss Odair, she did not think he did. Nor did he show the slightest interest in extending an invitation to any of them to accompany him for a dance. If what Annie had confessed the night before with regards to his stolen glances held any truth, then why would he have bothered to show any interest in her if his only intention was to insult her when the opportunity arose? What had she done to earn not his indifference, like the rest of the ladies at the ball, but rather his deliberate aversion for her? She would have much rather preferred the former.

Katniss looked around the table and noticed that most were either quietly picking away at their meals or staring at nothing in particular with glazed eyes. She had a suspicion that when Sir Undersee's story had taken on a more business-related nature again that it would bore her aunt almost to sleep. So she muffled a laugh when she caught her aunt's head beginning to lull back against her chair, causing Annie to discreetly nudge her mother's arm, startling her awake.

"Oh!" Mrs. Abernathy looked up, patting the back of her hair while she attempted to stifle a yawn. "That was, ah, quite the tale. So, where was a scandal exactly?"

"Mama, please," Annie murmured under her breath to reproach her mother once again. Mrs. Abernathy waved off her daughter as she turned to nurse her goblet of elderberry wine. Katniss suppressed a laugh when she noticed that the deep, burgundy hue of the wine had begun to stain her aunt's teeth in uncomely manner.

Taking note of the unpleasant silence of the table and not wanting to disappoint her guest, Lady Undersee turned to Mrs. Abernathy excitedly. "But what my dear husband forgot to mention is that Mr. Mellark also distanced himself from his mother, cutting off all ties with her as well! Can you imagine?"

"How dreadful! To turn from one's own mother!" Mrs. Abernathy shrieked as she held her hand to her chest, her interest in the conversation restored. "I could not imagine, no wonder his manners are in such a terrible state."

"What became of his mother?" Katniss asked quietly as both Annie and Madge turned to study her. Katniss herself was unsure of what spurred her interest regarding the fate of Mr. Mellark's mother, but she dismissed their probing eyes and waited for Lady Undersee to continue.

"She passed away shortly after," Lady Undersee answered with a sigh.

Mrs. Abernathy clenched her first over her heart and looked to her friend sympathetically. "From a broken heart, no doubt."

Katniss could not keep from rolling her eyes. "Oh, Aunt Effie, please do not be so dramatic," she groaned.

"No, it was not from a broken heart," Lady Undersee clarified. "I heard from a good friend of mind from the Capitol that the late Mrs. Mellark took her own life by drinking herself into a stupor. One can only assume that it was the shame and embarrassment of the whole disaster with the mills that forced her hand."

"How tragic," Mrs. Abernathy lamented.

Throughout the rest of the meal, Katniss sat aloof, lost in her thoughts as she considered Sir Undersee's account of Mr. Mellark's tragic past. Even after her unfinished dinner had been cleared away and the rest of her party had withdrawn to the drawing room, she lingered at the table, absentmindedly rolling the stem of her goblet between her fingers.

"Is something troubling you?" Madge asked, taking hold of Katniss' hand and pulling it into her lap. Katniss looked to her friend with anxious eyes but shook her head. "Are you certain?"

Katniss drew in her bottom lip with her teeth and bit down in an attempt to rid her thoughts of Mr. Mellark. She had already spent too much of her precious time regarding him, and it disturbed her how deeply he had already began to affect her.

"Kat?" Madge tried again. "I spoke with Annie and must confess that I agree with her. There has to be an explanation for the manner which Mr. Mellark chose to behave towards you. Perhaps his arrogance and standoffish nature were not directed to _you_ precisely, and that there is more to him that he did not let on to? Perhaps it is a mask, and hiding behind that mask is the good-hearted and honest man that my father spoke of. Please, promise me that you will allow him to redeem himself at dinner this week?"

Katniss mulled over the words her friend spoke. It was true, from Sir Undersee's account, the noble actions of Mr. Mellark would seem to depict him as a man of honesty and valor, but it was such a stark contrast to the man that she herself had witnessed at the ball. She let out a frustrated sigh but looked to Madge with promising eyes.

"I promise I will give him another chance," she relented, "but just this once."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello! Many apologies for the long delay in getting this chapter posted, the next chapter will not take as long, I promise! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the glimpse into Mr. Mellark's past. At least he'll have a chance to redeem himself in the next chapter…right? Maybe? ;)

_**Fun Facts from Jane Austen's Time:**_

- Balls were considered major social events and gentleman were expected to dance with as many ladies as possible during these gatherings; hence why poor Katniss is so offended when Peeta refuses to dance with her and Mrs. Abernathy is so insulted by the rude act. Ladies had to sit and twiddle their fingers until a gentleman approached them, to which they were obligated to accept the invitation and dance with them, even if they despised them! Oh, and a gentleman could only ask a lady to dance if they had already been introduced, which is why Mrs. Abernathy was so upset for the delayed introductions to Mr. Odair.

- Most people chose to consume alcoholic beverages (ale, beer, wine, or any other fermented drink) over fresh water because the majority of the public water sources found in towns and cities were so unsanitary, it was at times lethal if consumed. Most people drank ale for breakfast, lunch, and dinner!

- Before the introduction of rubber hot water bottles, people used metal bed warmers with long wooden handles to warm their beds on chilly evenings. They would fill the metal pan with hot coals and then gently sweep it back and forth between the sheets. Toasty warm!

- True fact about the additives millers/bakers added to flour. In England during the early 1700's, a law was passed stating that the only bread permitted to be baked for public consumption was white, wheaten, and household (made from lower grade flour). So millers/bakers were accused on numerous accounts for add alum lime, chalk, and even powdered bones (ew!) to whiten the lower grade flour so as to pass it off as the more expensive white bread. The addition of additives was banned shortly after, thank goodness, but not everyone abided by the law :P

I'd like to say a big thank you to my wonderful beta _**Court81981 **_for her continued support, patience, and feedback. Without her, this chapter would be dismal!

Please feel free to leave a review and any feedback you may have because I love hearing from you guys! Also, I'm on tumblr (pookieh) if you want to come by and chat!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

"_Vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride—where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation."_

_- Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austen_

* * *

It had been a slow and tortuous week since the town ball, and Katniss had taken to busying herself with monotonous tasks about the kitchen and in the vast gardens that surrounded her uncle's estate. She had even started voluntarily making the trip to town and back for every tedious errand her aunt demanded, which under normal circumstances she would have found bothersome and elected Johanna or Portia to go in her stead.

Despite the unusually agreeable weather they were experiencing for mid-May, Katniss felt as though an unrelenting dark cloud of dreariness hung heavy over her head every place she went. What she could not understand was why Mr. Mellark's words were still ever present in her mind, consuming her every waking thought.

Katniss was no stranger to off-handed comments; she had received many from her aunt over the years. However, most of the unkind words were always directed at her spirited nature or her unbridled tongue and quick wit. Katniss had no patience for vanity, but never before had her appearance been so publicly affronted.

The day of the Undersees' dinner was upon them, and she had thought it best to rid herself of the excess nerves that she could no longer deny by tending to the gardens. The early arrival of spring had resulted in the kitchen garden to leap to life in every possible shade of green.

Unbeknownst to Katniss, her forlorn attitude did not go unnoticed. For the past few days, Mrs. Sae had sent her out to check on the broad beans and peas each morning and on occasion again in the afternoon just to keep Katniss from sulking around the kitchen. Today when she checked on them, the little greens pods had seemed to swell overnight, ready and eager to be harvested.

Mrs. Sae had watched her from the kitchen window, eager to console her young friend but unable to do so, for Katniss had yet to confide in the elderly cook the cause of her discontent.

"Come here, child," Mrs. Sae called out as she watched Katniss mindlessly shucking peas into the wooden bowl in her lap. She wiped her hands clean on her apron and patted the empty stool at the harvest table. "What is troubling you, my dear? You have been out of sorts for five days straight. Have the nightmares returned?"

"No, they have not." Katniss discarded the empty pods into the wicker basket by the back door before joining Mrs. Sae at the table.

The nightmares that had plagued Katniss throughout her childhood had thankfully not returned to disrupt her slumber. However, other more pressing matters and worries were now responsible for her restless sleep, causing her to toss and turn and stare up at the ceiling until the early hours of the morning. Mr. Mellark's harsh words had set off a chain reaction of thoughts that plagued her mind. Thoughts of her future. Thoughts of her past. Thoughts of what was to become of her.

Katniss folded her arms to rest in front of her on the table and looked anywhere but directly into the inquisitive eyes of Mrs. Sae. "You would find me foolish for my reasons."

"Hush now, it can not be all that bad." Mrs. Sae stood from her seat to fetch two cups and saucers from the open shelf behind her and the steaming teapot that Katniss had not noticed had already been prepared.

"What will become of me?" Katniss asked as she watched the light amber liquid flow from the spout of the weathered, chipped teapot. Her aunt must have been in a most agreeable mood earlier to allow the servants to reuse the tea leaves from that morning's breakfast. Perhaps the chance of sealing a match between Annie and Mr. Odair at the Undersee dinner that evening had lifted her aunt's spirits.

"What ever do you mean, child?"

Katniss shook her head in frustration as she took the proffered cup and saucer from Mrs. Sae. "When I am older? When the prospect of marriage has long but overlooked me and all of my cousins, my own dear sister included, have been married off and I am left here alone? Where shall I go?"

Mrs. Sae studied Katniss closely as she sipped her weakened tea. "I am uncertain as to what could have brought this about, but it is not something which one of such youth should fret over."

"But where would I go?" Katniss finally turned to face Mrs. Sae and was surprised to be met with sympathetic eyes. An irrational anger and resentment began to boil beneath her skin and she forced herself to take a deep and calming breath. "I can not stay here forever, although nothing would bring me more joy and happiness, if I could remain here and see to this estate for the rest of my days."

"Oh my dear one, I know for a fact that if your uncle could somehow leave his property to one of his beloved daughters, it would be you."

"But I am not his daughter! I no longer have a father! I am an orphan!" Katniss regretted her words as soon as she spoke them and turned away from Mrs. Sae, shameful for her sudden outburst. She heard the elderly woman take a deep breath but did not flinch when she felt a strong, steady hand on her shoulder. "Besides," Katniss continued in a softer tone, "even if I was, I would hold no claim to this, to any of this."

Without a male heir to bequeath his estate, Mr. Abernathy was in a most frustrating predicament, with no means of barring the entailment of Seamfirth in favor of supporting his daughters or nieces. It had been his wish, to break the entailment to allow his daughters their share of the estate and bestow his nieces the land their father had owned, which he believed was rightfully theirs.

The estate still lies in ruins from the fire, but he could not bear to rid himself of it, even if it had proven to be a nuisance over the years. Because he took ownership of the land, it too was subject to be passed on to the next living male relative upon his death, not to his nieces. The moral dilemma had never sat well with him, and the fact that his hands were tied in the matter made the circumstances even more unfortunate.

The thought of not being in control of her future troubled Katniss deeply. She had no income of her own, and there was no guarantee that the roof over her head would remain her home indefinitely. When she was younger, she dreamt of returning to her home—her true home—but with age came the reality of her situation. Her home might not as well exist, for she would never set eyes upon it again. Even if for some reason she was able to inherit it, what good was a pile of rubble? With no income to restore it or staff to keep it, what use was it? No, she would never be able to return to her home.

"If I do not marry, and marry well in my aunt's eyes, then what will become of me? I cannot rely on the good nature of my aunt and uncle and remain a burden to them forever, and once they have pass from this world to the next, what then? With no roof over my head or a penny to my name…," she trailed off and shuddered at the possible prospects of her future, and that of her sister's.

At least Primrose was in a much more desirable position than herself. There would not be a lack of wealthy gentlemen to call upon her, and her striking beauty and amiable nature would be an advantage, for she was loved by all. There would be no need for Primrose to ever settle; the prospect of finding both a well-off and kind partner was well within her reach.

"If only I had but a brother," Katniss said with a defeated sigh. "Or better yet, I had been born a man."

"Come now; let us not dwell on such ridiculous thoughts. You were given this life for a reason, and it is now your responsibility to make what of it you can. I know how hopeless you feel, as though you have no hand in your future, but you do—more so than you realize. You have the power to make your own choices. No one can take that away from you."

Katniss sipped her tea as she let the words sink in. Mrs. Sae was the closest person she had to a mother, someone whom she'd grown to trust and rely on. As earnest as her aunt was in seeing to that Katniss had a bright and happy future, it was Mr. Sae and her sincere opinion and advice that Katniss took most to heart.

"As for your pessimistic view on marriage," Mrs. Sae continued with a cheerful smile, "I truly believe with all my heart that a rare beauty such as you shall not have but a long line of suitors, just you wait and see."

"A happy notion." Katniss laughed sardonically. "Yet not likely for someone as tolerable as me."

"Nonsense! You are too hard on yourself. You are a lovely and vivacious young lady! But the true beauty that I witness everyday is what lies in here." Mrs. Sae lifted her hand and placed it over Katniss' heart. "When you do find a gentleman who captivates your heart and your mind, which I know you someday will, I pray that he will nourish and respect your genuine nature and spirit."

Mrs. Sae patted Katniss' hand as she rose from the table to discard her empty cup and saucer in the washbasin. She wiped her hands on the front of her apron and lifted the bowl of peas to rest on her hip. She placed a hand on Katniss' shoulder again and squeezed it reassuringly. "For there would be no greater tragedy than to witness the free bird that you are to have her wings clipped and be forced to live a caged life."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Primrose asked as they waited in the extravagantly furnished drawing room for the rest of Sir Elliot and Lady Undersee's guests to arrive. Katniss did not realize that she had been anxiously chewing her bottom lip as her foot tapped furiously against the carpet.

It was a simple question which under ordinary circumstances Katniss would have answered with a curt 'no'. She had mastered long ago the art of concealing her apprehensions and worries behind a hardened scowl, but this evening was proving more difficult that she had anticipated.

"I can assure you I am quite fine," Katniss said. She stilled her foot and straightened her posture to convince her sister that she was indeed calm and confident. "As I have said before, I will happily dismiss my qualm with Mr. Mellark for an evening if it means bettering Annie's chances for a match with Mr. Odair. She deserves to be happy more than anything, and I would never forgive myself if mine own personal strife was in some way a hindrance to their pairing. Besides, we both need to be on our finest behavior if we are to make up for any embarrassment our dear aunt would choose to grace us with this evening."

Primrose nodded mindfully at her sister's words, but Katniss' tone troubled her. "I truly believe she means well when it comes to our happiness, even if she does manage to go about it in the most peculiar of ways."

"Of course she does." Katniss sighed as she fidgeted with the sparse beadwork of her dress. "I did not mean to cause offense to Aunt Effie; my resentment was wrongfully misdirected."

"Kat, my offer still stands true. If I could but help to make the evening more bearable for you, I would gladly stay by your side at all times."

Katniss gave her sister an appreciative smile. It was Primrose's empathy that she believed was her sister's most admirable trait, a trait she had inherited from their exceptionally nurturing and attentive mother. Katniss, however, did not believe she had inherited an ounce of their mother's femininity, but rather the unyielding determination and headstrong will of their father. "Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I shall be capable of handling myself," she answered with as much self-assurance as she could muster.

Unfortunately though, the moment Mr. Odair arrived with his party, all of the courage that Katniss had so valiantly gathered was for naught. The sheer sight of Mr. Mellark's unruly blond curls that he could not bother to tame was enough to set her blood ablaze beneath her skin.

He remained silent and did not even meet her gaze when he bowed to his hosts and greeted the remainder of the guests.

Upon the realization that her confidence was waning, Katniss begrudgingly sought refuge in her sister to make good on her offer. Between the two of them, they managed to avoid the company of Mr. Mellark prior to dinner by engaging Portia and Johanna at the card table in a few rounds of Whist. Before long, she had become so engrossed in the game that she had forgotten her worries and laughed candidly when she tossed down the ace of spades to win the trick.

"Kat," Primrose whispered as Katniss gathered up the cards in her hand to deal a new round. "I believe you have captured the attention of one whom you would find most…interesting."

Katniss pursed her lips into a tight line as she dealt out the cards. As she arranged the hand she had dealt herself, she turned her head ever so slightly to peer over her shoulder as though to admire an urn on the fireplace. At the last moment, her eyes flitted across the room, only to be met by a pair of intense and scrutinizing blue irises.

The selection of dishes at the meal was plentiful and delectable; however, Katniss could not bring herself to enjoy a single bite. She remained withdrawn, only speaking when she required a particular dish to be passed to her. Not once did her attentions shift to the end of the table where the gentlemen were seated. Mr. Odair was certainly the life of the party, with his colorful commentary on his enjoyment of the town ball and how pleased he was with the outdoor pursuits present at Seaforth Park. He was a polite and gracious guest, complimenting Sir and Lady Undersee for their generous hospitality, but it was quite apparent on whom he preferred to let his gaze and attentions linger.

Once her plate had been cleared, she excused herself from the table and took refuge anew in the drawing room. She stood by the fireplace and watched as the hungry flames licked up the bricks. A sudden movement from the corner of her eye caught her off guard.

"Oh!" She startled as her hand moved instinctively to her chest and her heartbeat quickened beneath it. Seated on the bench behind her was Mr. Mellark, his beseeching blue eyes watching her intently, but the rest of his face was unresponsive and indifferent. It was evident that she was not the only one desperate to seek solitude of late.

She took a moment to observe him since she had been relentless in her task of avoiding him since his arrival. The creamy white complexion of his skin was a stark yet pleasing contrast from the midnight blue waistcoat and intense orange cravat tied loosely around his neck. She had never seen silk dyed in such a rich and vibrant shade; it was striking against his cerulean eyes. Careful not to let her gaze linger too long, she regained her composure and forced a terse smile. "I was unaware the room was already occupied. I shall leave you to your business, Mr. Mellark."

"My apologies, I did not mean to alarm you." Katniss watched as he rose to his feet and crossed his hands behind his back. The way he moved with such grace and elegance was not lost on her. The breadth of his chest and his ample shoulders led her to believe he was not one to shy away from away from outdoor pursuits unlike most gentlemen of his rank whose waistlines tended to increase with age and income. Katniss forced her attentions away when he crossed the room to join her by the mantle. "Please do not leave upon my account. You appeared quite taken with your thoughts that I did not want to disturb you."

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity as they both watched the embers and flames. What alarmed Katniss most was that she did not find his silent company as uncomfortable as she would have thought it to be. In a peculiar way, it was pleasurable not feeling the pressure to fill the silence with meaningless conversation just for the sake of propriety.

However the comforting feeling was short-lived and the ugly head of retribution settled over her once more. She knew she should bite her tongue and not engage him in any conversation beyond the weather or how he was enjoying his stay at Seaforth Park, but her pride was impatient for an answer and her temper flared. She turned to him with hardened eyes.

"Are you a proud man, Mr. Mellark?"

He looked up from the fireplace immediately, his eyes widening slightly at the unexpected question and harsh tone with which it was delivered. "I'm afraid you will need to be more specific in which area of my life you are inquiring, Miss Everdeen."

Katniss remained silent as she considered his face, which was disappointingly unyielding of any hint of interest towards her or her question. She could not help but notice though, given their close proximity, the slight furrow that seemed ever present between his brow and a faint scar just below his chin which was only visible when the muscles of his jaw tensed. The longer she scrutinized every inch of his face, as though committing each feature to memory, the more she came to realize that Mr. Mellark was undoubtedly one of the most handsome men she had ever beheld.

The notion did not sit well with her.

As though sensing her inner turmoil, Mr. Mellark narrowed his gaze mischievously as the corners of his mouth twitched in a surprisingly pleasant manner. His response took Katniss off guard for it was the closest thing to a smile that she had yet to witness.

If only he chose to smile, what a becoming sight it would be to regard. She scolded herself at the thought and stubbornly narrowed her eyes to match his. She had not addressed his inquiry. It was no matter, for Mr. Mellark continued as though he had never requested clarification of her question.

"If you are inquiring whether I am proud regarding my estate and place in society, then my answer is 'no.' I take no pride from either. It is more a matter of circumstance, for it was not upon my doing, but rather that of my father and his father before him. I was merely born into this life without say."

His eyes did not leave hers and Katniss' lips tightened into a disapproving frown. Not upon his doing? Was Sir Undersee's recollection of his heroic reputation with his father's business false? Was he not responsible for reclaiming his family's reputation after the dishonest actions of his uncle?

Mr. Mellark's piercing stare was indecipherable, but in that moment, something unusual began to stir in her chest. She felt the rush of heat to her face before the tinge of pink began to creep across her cheeks.

"However," he continued. "If you are inquiring whether I am proud with regards to my countenance then again my answer is 'no'. I take no pride in my appearance for yet again, I had no hand in it. It can only be attributed to the outcome of good breeding."

Katniss caught herself and stifled a laugh. How ironic it was that he believed his appearance was the result of "good breeding" when just days ago her aunt had attributed his foul manners as the result of "bad breeding." Did he not confirm his vanity through his noble attempt of modesty? If he attributed his looks to "good breeding" then surely he beheld himself with high regard.

"Do I amuse you, Miss Everdeen?" Mr. Mellark asked tersely. "For I am simply trying my best to answer the vague question you so eloquently posed."

Katniss could not hold back her laugh this time but managed to cup her hand over her mouth in hopes of retaining some decorum. "More so than you realize," she eventually answered once her laughter had subsided. Her eyes were drawn to his lips once more as she watched the corners of his mouth twitch again. Had she offended him? A part of her had hoped so.

"Then I am glad of it," he answered, both his eyes and his tone surprisingly earnest. "For when you smile, I find it improves your looks very much."

Katniss' eyes rounded and her mouth gaped in astonishment. Was that meant as a compliment? Or was it another malignant slight to her appearance?

Before she could determine which it was, he turned from her and retreated to the back of the drawing room where Mr. Odair and Mr. Undersee had gathered without her notice. She was unsure of how long she stood there, frozen in place as she watched Mr. Mellark converse with their host. He did not turn to look at her again, no matter now hard she willed him to.

"Kat?" She startled when Madge placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to break her from her thoughts. "Are you alright? What happened? Did he upset you?"

"He…I…I am unsure," she stammered as she tried to recall his exact words. "But if I am not mistaken, he may have complimented me."

"See!" Madge exclaimed with a hopeful tone. "I was right! Prim and I watched as the two of you conversed, and the amusement in both your faces was unmistakable." Katniss frowned at her friend's appraisal, for she was anything but amused throughout most of their conversation—expect of course for when she had laughed at his expense.

"I do believe he finds you fascinating," Madge continued. "Did you not notice how his attention was on you all throughout dinner?"

"Why must you torment me so?" Katniss groaned. "No, I did not notice, but at the slight chance that you are correct, I do not understand!" Katniss sighed in frustration. "One moment he is insulting me in public and then the next he is complementing me in a most obscure manner. One moment he ignores me as if I do not exist, then the next he stares at me as if I am the only person in the room. Was it not but days ago he insisted that I held no worth to be looked at? It is most tiring trying to keep up with his ever-changing disposition."

Madge smiled back playfully in hopes of lightening her friend's mood. "I do not believe I have seen you this distressed before, my dear, especially not because of a gentleman."

"Because I have never met such a man before. His..." she trailed off as she searched for the appropriate word to describe him. "His temperament…it…it unnerves me."

"Could it be?" Madge whispered as she leaned in close. "Is it possible that someone has finally found a way to penetrate that thick skin of yours?"

"What?" Katniss scoffed, meeting her friend with a disapproving look. "I do believe you are gravely mistaken."

"Please, Kat, it was not my intention to offend you, I just…I thought that when I saw you laughing with him, that…never mind, I was mistaken." She took Katniss' hand in her own and patted it gently. "Come, let us see how Annie is faring, shall we?"

Katniss followed Madge hesitantly to the back corner of the drawing room where Annie appeared to be deep in conversation with Miss Odair. When they joined the two on the bench, Miss Odair turned to Katniss with a pretentious smile.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen! How wonderful of you to join us. I was just in the midst of telling your dear cousin how much I do enjoy the country air. I find it is doing wonders for my health."

"Yes, indeed," Katniss agreed, forcing a polite smile. "The country air does wonders." She did not find much interest in engaging in small talk, not especially with such contemptuous company.

"And what exhilarating music at the ball the other night," Miss Odair continued, "it was quite the sight to behold. Now do tell me, are all dances from the country so lively and…free-spirited?"

The condescending manner with which Miss Odair spoke did not go unnoticed. It was apparent that the ball was not to her liking, lacking the sophistication and fashion she was no doubt accustomed to from those held in the Capitol. Katniss reluctantly bit her tongue for fear of enlightening Miss Odair with her own lively free spirit.

When Katniss did not answer her, Miss Odair simply turned her attention elsewhere. "Madge, I could not help but notice your piano forte," she mused as she gestured with her silk painted fan to the instrument tucked into the opposite corner of the room. "Do you play?"

Madge smiled back nervously before she cleared her throat to speak. "Yes, but dreadfully so, I am afraid."

"Oh, what a shame, I would love to hear a lovely country tune," Miss Odair sighed in disappointment. "Do you play the piano forte, Miss Everdeen?" she asked as she resumed fanning herself. "Please say you do, for I do wish for some entertainment."

"No, I am afraid I do not."

Katniss watched as Miss Odair's lips curled in disappointment, but when she felt a pinch at her elbow, she turned abruptly to meet Madge's pleading eyes. Katniss sighed deeply, fully aware of the favor her friend was trying to silently convey. "However, my younger sister Primrose is far more accomplished with the piano forte than I could ever hope to be. Perhaps she could be persuaded to delight you with her talents?"

Primrose looked up at the mention of her name and smiled at her sister with a gleam in her eye. "Only if you accompany me," she challenged.

"Oh yes, that would be such a treat for use all!" Mrs. Abernathy beamed. "My nieces are to be rivaled by no one when it comes to their duets."

It had been quite some time since Katniss and Primrose had performed a duet in front of an audience other than their family, but it was something they both enjoyed when the opportunity arose.

Primrose took her seat on the cushioned bench and shifted it forward until she was at a comfortable distance from the array of ivory and ebony keys. She straightened her posture and let her fingers slide across the keys as if reacquainting with an old friend. Primrose had performed on the Undersees' piano forte on numerous occasions before, but not for an audience of this size.

Katniss smoothed her dress as she stood and took her place next to her sister. She placed a steadying hand on Primrose's shoulder as she leaned in close to her ear. "What song shall we choose?"

"Papa's lullaby? It has been too long since I've last played it."

Katniss' chest tightened at her sister's request. "Prim, are you sure? I…I am not certain it would be a proper choice for this occasion. Perhaps something more lively would be better suited?"

"No, Kat, Papa's song is my favorite. Please?"

Katniss took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She was unsure of how her aunt would react to their choice of song, but not wanting to disappoint her sister and the awaiting guests, she closed her eyes as the haunting melody filled the room. She imagined her father as he sang her to sleep, hoping to pull strength from the memory to recall the words and keep her voice from trembling.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies shall guard you from harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings anew_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when it's morning, they shall wash away._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies shall guard you from harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings anew_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

The room fell eerily silent after Primrose released the final note with a delicate finger. She folded her hands in her lap and looked up to Katniss, unsure if she had indeed faltered with the song choice. Katniss gave her sister a reassuring smile and was pleasantly relieved when the room suddenly filled with applause.

Primrose rose to her feet and the sisters held hands as they curtsied to their audience. Katniss leaned in close to her sister's ear, "You were remarkable, Prim. Father would be proud." Primrose beamed at Katniss before she turned back to the rest of the guests and curtsied yet again.

Once the praise had died down, Miss Odair sighed loudly, gaining the attention of the room. "Well, that was a…peculiar song choice. I'm surprised we're not all asleep after that!" she said sardonically. She turned her attention to the back of the room towards where the gentlemen had been standing. "Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Mellark?" she asked with a smirk.

Mr. Mellark blinked rapidly, as though he had just awakened from a dream. He straightened his posture and clasped his hand behind his back. "Yes, quite peculiar indeed." Miss Odair giggled lightly, hiding her face behind her fan, but her amusement was short-lived when Mr. Mellark cleared his throat and spoke again. "Peculiar, yet hauntingly beautiful."

Katniss looked up shyly only to be met by Mr. Mellark's blue eyes, yet this time there was something unusual about his gaze. Her chest tightened again, but differently from earlier when she was reminded of her father, and she had to steady herself upon her sister's shoulder to keep from stumbling. Had he complimented her a second time this evening?

"I am curious though, Miss Everdeen," Mr. Mellark continued, "where did you learn that arrangement?"

"From my father," she whispered. "He used to sing us to sleep when my sister and I were children, it was his favorite."

Mr. Mellark looked away as he contemplated her response.

"Prim!" Mrs. Abernathy called out. "Why don't you play us another tune, perhaps something more lively this time, to appease Miss Odair? Come now, my dear, something we can dance to!"

Primrose nodded at her aunt's request and soon the air was filled with an energetic melody. With an excited look upon his face, Mr. Odair dismissed himself from the gentleman and approached Annie with a pleasing smile. He extended his hand in invitation to dance and she accepted graciously. As they took to a dance at the center of the room, Portia and Johanna joined them and giggled as they danced circles around the couple.

Katniss was about to return to the company of Madge and Miss Odair when Sir Undersee called out and beckoned her to join him and Mr. Mellark by the fire. She begrudgingly obeyed and made sure to not draw too much attention to herself as she approached them.

"Mr. Mellark, your friend, Mr. Odair—he performs quite delightfully upon the dance floor, does he not?" Sir Undersee asked as he gestured toward Mr. Odair and Annie who were obviously enraptured as they moved sinuously about the room.

"Yes, he is quite skilled in such matters, especially when paired with such an agreeable partner."

"But how about yourself, Mr. Mellark? Do you not find enjoyment in dancing? If I am not mistaken, I did not have the pleasure of seeing you dance at the ball the other night."

"I very rarely find enjoyment in such social gatherings and therefore try to avoid them when all possible."

"But perhaps if you were matched with an accomplished partner you would find dancing more pleasurable, would you not agree, Kat?" Sir Undersee turned to Katniss with a teasing grin.

"Yes sir, perhaps," Katniss replied. "But alas, I am afraid a dance partner of such esteemed caliber is not present amongst us, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Mellark?"

"Oh come now, my dear," Sir Undersee intervened as he took Katniss' hand in his own and reached out for one of Mr. Mellark's with the other. "Mr. Mellark, please do me the honor of dancing with my dear Kat, for how could you deny one of such youth and beauty?"

Katniss held in a breath as Sir Undersee placed her petite hand in Mr. Mellark's, noting the apparent contrast of her tanned skin against his. She was surprised when he did not hesitate to take it willingly. His hand enveloped hers with an unexpected yet pleasant warmth and was taken aback at how is slightly calloused thumb sent shivers down her spine as it grazed her knuckles.

"You have not answered Sir Undersee's question," Katniss declared in a roguish tone. "Do you dance, Mr. Mellark?" she inquired, echoing Sir Undersee's original question.

"Not if I can help it." His voice was void of any emotion, but his eyes shone brightly as though they were concealing a different answer.

It puzzled her when he did not release her hand. Did he not just openly deny her company as a dance partner a second time? She began to pull away from him, but his grip around her hand tightened, preventing her from leaving his side. Was there more he wished to speak to her about?

Katniss raised her eyebrows questioningly, but she was met with silence as Mr. Mellark stood unmoving before her. She released a perturbed sigh as she slowly retracted her hand from his firm grasp, her fingertips lingering upon his for a brief moment more before dropping her hand to her side.

"What a shame, for I do love to dance."

* * *

The change in the weather was most definitely upon them; the cooler nights from the spring rains had ended and a hint of the warm breezes that came in from the west signaled the arrival of hotter days and warmer nights. And with the warmer days came increased time spent outdoors.

It was common for the ladies of the Abernathy household to occupy their free time by walking the short distance to town. It was a pleasant journey to make when the weather was agreeable; however, the most recent source of excitement for visiting the bustling little town had been the arrival of the military regiment. Akin to the waterfowl that returned from the south each spring, the militia would depart from their most northern post and march south to establish camp just outside of town.

Since the beginning of spring, Portia and Johanna had traveled into town no less than three times per week to pay a visit with their aunt and uncle who lived nearby and to call upon the officers during their leisure time. Within the few weeks, Johanna had most recently become well acquainted with a handful of the officers, a few with which she candidly conversed on many occasions. One of these officers was a Mr. Aldred Darius, who had grown fond of the youngest Miss Abernathy's lighthearted yet juvenile nature.

One morning, Mrs. Abernathy had asked Annie, Katniss, and Primrose to pay a visit to the milliner's shop in town to purchase some ribbon and lace for a number of bonnets that required mending. Not wanting to waste an opportunity to converse with the officers, Johanna and Portia eagerly volunteered to accompany them.

As they neared the milliner's shop, the ladies were approached by two officers. Johanna squealed in delight and smiled brightly as the one with fiery red hair that rivaled the coat of his uniform lowered his head in a bow.

"Ah, Miss Johanna Abernathy, what a pleasant surprise that we should meet on this fine day," Mr. Darius greeted them cheerfully. He turned to the rest of the ladies with a grin. "May I introduce to you my very good friend, Mr. Cato Cray. He has only just recently joined our commission this past week and I have taken it upon myself to ensure that he is settling in properly."

Mr. Cray graced the women with a polite smile and bowed to each one as he asked for their names. When he bowed to Katniss, she could not hold his gaze as she managed a small curtsey.

"Miss, your name please?"

"Miss Everdeen, sir. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," she replied as she felt the heat from cheeks as she blushed.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Everdeen," Mr. Cray smiled as he offered his hand.

She hesitated, taking a moment to appraise his appearance. His eyes were a steely blue with just a hint of grey and his hair the color of freshly cut straw. His overall stature and sun-kissed skin were quite pleasing, especially against the red and black of his lieutenant's coat. There was a peculiar air to him, a hint of refinement that she found uncommon amongst the officers who frequented the town. Impressed by his gentlemanly nature, she accepted his hand and his eyes did not leave hers as he leaned in and brushed his lips gently across her knuckles.

Mr. Darius continued to engage Johanna and Portia in conversation regarding the purpose of their trip while Annie and Primrose walked to the storefront to peruse the ribbon and lace on display in the window.

Mr. Cray's agreeable appearance and equally agreeable countenance was not lost on the younger ladies, and they hung on his every word as he regaled them with tales of his journeys with his prior company. Even Primrose—who was not particularly fond of officers for their stereotypically vulgar manners—was caught listening in and sneaking glances at the comely officer.

"And what is the purpose of your visit to town this afternoon, Miss Everdeen?" Mr. Cray inquired as he leaned to rest his shoulder against the post behind him. He reached into his coat pocket and produced a cigarette and matchbook.

Katniss watched as he lifted it to his mouth and lit the match. Mr. Cray suppressed a smile when he realized that Katniss had been keenly watching him so he glanced up at her again and raised his brow with an archly look. The flush on Katniss' cheeks deepened as she smiled back at him timidly.

"My aunt, she asked that we—"

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by the neighs and snorts of two approaching horses, the riders none other than Mr. Odair and Mr. Mellark. Johanna could not contain her excitement and grabbed hold of Annie's arm to gain her attention before she greeted them.

"Mr. Odair! Mr. Mellark! How wonderful it is to see you! What brings you to town this fine afternoon?"

"We are on our way back to Seaforth Park. I had a bit of business to attend to in town, but your presence has made the trip ever more worthwhile." Mr. Odair winked before he quickly shifted his gaze to Annie and as they both smiled at each other and he tipped his hat to greet her properly.

Katniss watched as Mr. Mellark's eyes readily sought her out, the brief flash of a smile hinting at his lips. But she leveled his greeting with a scowl and hard eyes. When he realized whose company she had been keeping, his eyes turned cold and his lips flattened into a disapproving, thin line.

It was with great interest that Katniss watched the interaction between the two men. It did not go unnoticed that Mr. Cray looked upon Mr. Mellark with the same, if not more, coldness and hostility. Were they acquainted with one another? If so, what could possibly be the cause for such a disgruntled greeting?

Mr. Cray was the one to finally give way and tipped his hat slightly with a curt nod, but Mr. Mellark made no attempt to acknowledge him or return the gesture. Mr. Odair, oblivious to the exchange that had just taken place, turned to Mr. Mellark to inquire about something, but was met with a grunt.

Without a word, Mr. Mellark tightened the reins in his hand, turned his horse away from them, and hurriedly took his leave.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what'd you think? I hope you enjoyed some sassy Katniss and Peeta interaction ;) And then there's Cato…uh oh, better watch out, you have some competition Mr. Mellark!

**_Fun Facts from Jane Austen's Time:_**

- Tea was such an expensive and coveted commodity during the Regency Period that the master of the house would keep under lock and key. Servants were not allowed to handle it and were definitely not allowed to drink freshly brewed tea. That is why Mrs. Sae offers Katniss weak tea during their talk, for the leaves had already been steeped and was no longer wanted.

- A milliner is a person who designs, makes, trims, and sells products to mend hats and fascinators. Millinery shops were typically run by female shopkeepers and their main clientele were also female, but they also sold children's clothes and undergarments. Due to their status and income, the Abernathy's would not have been able to afford to send their hats and bonnets to the milliners to be mended; they would have to do it themselves. That goes for mending and making dresses too.

- Last but not least, entailment. It was a way landowners prevented their land from being broken up and prevented female descendants from inheriting land. Ouch. If a property was entailed, by law it was only allowed to pass to the nearest male descendant of the original owner. That would of course leave Mrs. Abernathy and her daughters with no home when he passes. If Mr. Abernathy had a male heir, they two of them could have entered into an agreement and broken the entailment if they wished because you needed permission from both parties. Entailments did not last forever though, typically three or four generations.

I'd like to say a big thank you to my wonderful beta **_Court81981 _**for her continued support and feedback. You should check out one of her new stories, it's from THG Fairy Tale Challenge and it's called _**Spellbound**_, you won't be disappointed!

Any feedback is greatly appreciated because I love hearing from you all! Also, I'm on tumblr (pookieh) if you want to come by and chat!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
